Double Trouble
by OerbaFarron
Summary: Fang wants Lightning and Vanille wants Serah. The Oerban sisters know what THEY want, it's just up to the Farrons to realize that they want their own Oerban too. Yuri: FLight & Verah, fluffy, ditzy, with some attempted humor. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Warning: This is a fluffy/sweet/funny FLight. There will be some 'scenes' later on but until then, their relationship is going to __**develop **__with wonderful fluff and all that jazz. If you don't like it, press your little back button now.

* * *

_

Lightning Farron, the now promoted Lieutenant in the Guardian Corps, one of the heroines of Cocoon, and former l'Cie...

Was cowering underneath her bed.

Few things on either world could make the warrior made of steel shiver in fear or trepidation. Unfortunately, there was one thing that did cause this. Serah, as all little sisters do, loved to play with Lightning when she was younger. And the one thing she loved best was playing with her hair. See, there was a reason Lightning wore her asymmetrical hair the way she did. It was an act of rebellion, of showing Serah, 'It's my hairstyle, back the hell off' kind of thing. She did _not_ like it when Serah took it upon herself to try and fix, what she called, her 'hair complex'.

It didn't help when each l'Cie member threw in their input as well; Sazh throwing his hands up and muttering about her 'soldier complex'. Snow rolling his eyes, lacing his fingers together behind his head and saying she had a 'sister complex'. Vanille twirling one of her redhead curls and remarking that she had a 'social complex'… and of course Fang, with her 'superhero cape complex'. Hope, even though he was the youngest, wisely kept his mouth shut.

But anyway, Lightning was now shivering underneath the bed. She heard her little sister call out her name, her footsteps trudging across the carpeted floor. She tensed as she passed her bedroom, nudging the door open, and glancing around. Serah walked in, hands on hips, eyes flashing to the bathroom, closet, window, and finally the bed. She grinned an extremely evil grin for one that was the 'damsel in distress' type. Just as she was about to fling herself on the ground and scare the living crap out of Lightning, the doorbell rang.

The little Farron huffed, calling out to Lightning, "I _will _find you and we _will _fix your hair." With that, she spun on her heel, singing 'One Way or Another' and chuckling madly.

Lightning's adrenaline spiked as she heard the creepy, scary song coming from her baby sister._ Happy place, happy place, happy place..._

Her ears figuratively perked up as she heard two other voices coming from the living room. "Hey, Serah!" A peppy voice cried.

"Hi, Vanille!" Serah squealed just as delighted.

"What, no hi for me too?" A beautifully accented voice sounded. Lightning went completely still.

"Fang! How long has it been?" Serah was thoroughly ecstatic that the two Pulsians were visiting, from what Lightning could hear.

A smooth chuckle was heard, causing Light to shiver for an entirely different reason. "A whole week, little Farron." There was a pause. "Where's Sunshine?"

Lightning could practically see the pathetic pout on her little sister's face. "Hiding from me."

"Why?" She heard chairs being scraped across the hardwood floor downstairs as Vanille asked the question.

"_Claire_," She stressed her name. "does not like it when I want to do her hair."

"What were you going to do to it?" Vanille asked.

"Straighten it."

A loud gasp was heard from the redhead. "Fang!" She spun around to face her adopted sister. "You gotta find Light!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see her hair straightened! And you were a hunter."

"Hey! I still _am _a hunter. What do I get out of this?"

There was silence for a moment.

"A date with Claire?"

Lightning's jaw made friends with the floor. _Please tell me you're joking, _Lightning thought.

"Hmmm..." Lightning could visualize Fang's eyelids lowering slightly, fingers tapping on the glass table. "Interesting. Is your sister even gay, Serah?"

Serah laughed. "I'll make her go."_ Like hell!_

"You can't even-" Serah's glare must've been present then, because Fang shut up real quick. "Okay, okay. Easy, tiger, I'm going."

One chair scrapped across the ground as Fang got up. "Where did you last see her?"

"Upstairs."

_Oh no..._ Lightning accidentally let out a small peep when she heard the Pulsian's light footsteps.

Fang, since she didn't do the word walking justice, sauntered through the hallway. She paused as she heard Lightning's gasp, tilting her head to the side slightly. Jade eyes glanced at the two doors on either side of her. One was closed, the other open slightly. Poking her head in the room with the open door, she saw the Spartan decoration, and military neatness that all but screamed that this was Lieutenant Farron's room.

The tall woman crossed her arms, pushing the door open with her foot and walking in. _Grr... walks in like she owns the place._ Lightning thought angrily as she watched he older woman come in. Fang peered at all, or technically, at the few things that Lightning kept.

There were three photos total. One was of Lightning and Serah, with the younger Farron smiling happily and a neutral Lightning facing away from the camera, much like her photo with Vanille. Another held all of the l'Cie group and their friends, which Lightning considered family, even if some of them annoyed the living hell out of her. And lastly was a photo of her parents. Fang picked the picture up from the table it was rested on. Lightning's father had light blond hair, much like Snow, but instead of his ice blue eyes, they were dark blue, exactly the same hue as a stormy ocean. He seemed very reserved, calm. On the other hand, Lightning's mother was full of energy. She had bright red hair, a slightly darker shade than Vanille's – although, one of her eyes were blue and the other a light brown. And unlike her father, her mother was laughing the photo, wrinkles forming around her eyes, and small dimples poking out in her cheeks. Fang was amazed at how Lightning resembled her mother.

"You look exactly like your mother, Sunshine." She spoke, not knowing that Lightning was a few feet away from her. "But you act exactly like your dad." Fang set the photo back down gently. Setting her hands on her hips, she grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Ooooooh, Sunshiiiiiiine? Come out, come out, wherever you are." Fang sang. She placed one hand on the doorknob of the closet. Holding her breath, she yanked the door open, eyes flicking to each of the four corners of the small closet. She pouted a little when she saw that the soldier wasn't there. Fang snorted as she noticed the neatness of the room. "You know, Sunshine, you really need to get laid or go on a date."

Lightning shivered. _Ready and willing... Wait? What? What the hell? Stop it!_ She slapped herself, before realizing how stupid that was. Fang eyes stared at nothing as she concentrated on the sound. _Muffled, like she has a barrier between me and her... low_, she thought closing the closet door, eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated ...like_ she's lying on the ground._ One eye opened, resting on the bed. _Aha! Found ya!_

Fang nonchalantly walked over to the side of the bed, spreading out her arms and landing heavily on the king sized mattress. "Y'know what Sunshine? Your bed is really, really, absolutely, devilishly comfy."

Lightning glared up at the woman on her bed.

"But you know what would be even better?" Lightning tensed again.

Fang suddenly sprang from the mattress and scrambled under it, grabbing a shocked Lightning. "If you joined me." Fang finished, planting a roguish peck on her lips. The soldier immediately flushed, and snarling, tackled Fang as best she could under the circumstances. Fang grunted as she threw her body at her, rolling over and over until they were out from under the bed. The two struggled against each other, twisting and grabbing, trying to gain the upper hand.

Lightning shoved Fang off, pinning her arms above her head and straddling her stomach. "Oh? Commander Farron in bed, yeah?" Fang wiggled her hips suggestively. Lightning blushed again, her coloring matching her hair.

Fang chuckled, bucking Lightning off of her and catching her by surprise. She yelped as the Pulsian straddled her waist, pinning her arms above her head. She cocked her head to the side, grinning mischievously. "Tide Turner? Just like the good ol' days, eh?"

The soldier growled, trying to buck off Fang like she did to her. All she did was bounce a bit. "Hey watch it now. I might like that." Fang's nose crinkled she was grinning so much.

"Will you shut up?" Lightning hissed, angrily. She squirmed against Fang's restraints.

"You know you like it." Fang smiled.

Lightning let her gaze turn cold, fixing her with a hard stare. "No. I. Do._ Not_." She bucked again.

The stronger woman sighed. "Hey, Serah! Vanille!" She called out.

Lightning's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare."

"Or what?"

"I will fuck you up in ways you will regret."

"But I like it rough, Sunshine." Fang murmured, leaning down to hover a few inches over her prey.

"Enough with the nickname!" Lightning growled.

"Did you find her ye-" Serah stopped, mouth agape as she saw the two women tangled together.

Fang gave her a good-natured grin. "Do I get that date?"

Vanille smirked. "Don't think you need one at this point."

Lightning gaped at Vanille. "Since when did you turn over to the dark side?"

The redhead blinked. "I'm her sister... and a redhead." She winked.

The older Farron groaned, thumping her head back on the ground in frustration.

* * *

Serah and Vanille chatted as they hovered over a distressed Lightning, sitting in a black salon chair in the middle of the Farron's huge bathroom. Fang was leaning against the counter, watching the two girls as they beautified the already gorgeous soldier. Fang's lips quirked upwards as Lightning glared moodily at herself in the mirror. "Cheer up, Sunshine." Lightning threw her a dark look. "Besides, you need to look your best for our date, yeah?"

Lightning's lips curled up into a snarl and was about to retort with a threatening remark, but was cut off as Serah pulled rather roughly on her hair. "Behave" Serah mouthed at her, glaring slightly. Lightning sighed. _This is too much..._

Vanille hummed as she worked, brushing Light's hair, leaving a sort of path for Serah to follow with the straightener. _Wow, Lightning's hair is so soft... _Vanille marveled, petting the light pink strands. _And it smells SOOOOOO good!_ Vanille squealed out happily, "And after your date and you have been dating for a while, you two are going to fall in love, and then you're going to get married, and hey! Maybe you'll even get kids somehow! Adopt or you know, I hear you could do some magic spell to get yourself pregnant." Vanille gasped. "Could I be the godmother? Please I'll make you a pie! PLEASE PLE-"

"Vanille!" All three of the women barked at the girl. While the Farron sisters were turned to glare at the strange girl, Fang facepalmed, giving Vanille an exasperated glare.

"Eh heh... sorry. Got carried away..." Vanille giggled nervously. "_Anyways_... how are you and Snow doing, Serah?"

The little Farron eyes clouded up. "We broke up awhile ago..." She murmured, turning her attention back on Lightning. She reached over, grasping the front of Lightning's spiky bangs, meeting her sister's eyes momentarily. Lightning looked concerned for her, so she smiled a little bit, reassuring her. Lightning lowered her head slightly, a sign that she understood.

Fang had watched the entire thing. Slightly amused, she asked Serah. "Don't let the squirt get in your business if you don't want her too. She gets nosey after awhile." Fang arched one eyebrow at her giggling little sister.

"No, it's okay." Serah smiled at Fang briefly, grateful. "Buuuuuuut now we are done!" She grinned at her sister in the mirror.

Lightning turned her head from side to side, admiring the hair. "You like it." Vanille and Serah chorused. Lightning rolled her eyes. "Yooooooooou like it!" The older Farron's mouth twitched. "Yooooouuuuuuu liiiiiike it!" Lightning smiled, causing the younger girls to squeal in delight and jump on her.

"Gerroff me." Lightning said, half-heartedly. _I'm becoming such a softie..._ Her eyes flicked over to Fang, awaiting some sarcastic remark that was inevitably coming. None came; Fang was just watching, a warm smile on her face. Lightning blushed as she saw the smile; it was different from the usual cocky grins she received from the Pulsian.

"Alright, alright, enough with crushing Sunshine." Fang pulled Vanille off. "Why don't we go get some dinner or something?"

"And ice cream?" Each of the younger sister's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on." Fang shooed them out of the bathroom. She went to follow them but stopped for a moment. She ran her hands through her hair nervously. Clearing her throat she said, "You look really pretty with your hair like that."

Lightning's shocked eyes met the hunter's. "Erm... T-thank you."

Fang waved it off. "Yeah, no problem. Uh... You know if you didn't want to go on that date, I understand. I mean I was just-"

"It's fine, Fang. I'll go."

The taller woman blinked. "Say what?"

Lightning sighed, leaning back and rubbing the arms of the chair. "I said I'll go. Might be fun." She shrugged.

"Oh... Oh! Okay!" Fang smothered the apparent excitement in her voice. "I mean it'll be fun of course, I'll be there." The cocky smirk was back in place.

Lightning smiled, getting up from the chair and making her way downstairs. "Don't try anything!" She called out as she descended the stairs.

Fang grinned ear to ear. "Me? Try something with you? 'Course not, Sunshine."

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews please :) _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thank you for the faves, alerts, and reviews. :)

* * *

_

Lightning pulled into the driveway of her and Serah's home, breathing out a sigh of relief as she finally got off from her work. Unbuckling her seat belt, she walked up the steps to her house, unlocking the door and walking through to the kitchen.

She went to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, noticing a bright yellow note taped onto it. Serah's neat hand-writing read: _Went to the dentist, remember? The doctor gave me some pills that make me feel a bit woozy. Snow is taking care of me while you're at work. As soon as I feel better I'll come home. Love, Serah._

The pinkette frowned, setting the note on the counter and exiting the kitchen. Whenever Serah was gone it was always quiet in the house. When she was here, there was always her stereo, or her TV, or _something _letting her know that there was her little sister in the house. It was lonely.

It almost made her happy to leave the house for her date with Fang. _Almost_.

She was nervous – extremely so. It had been how many years since she dated? Had she ever _had _a real date before? She bit her bottom lip worriedly as she climbed the stairs, on the way to her bedroom. What, was she like fifteen?

A flash of pain went through her head. She paused as she reached her room, hand cradling the left side of her face. _Great... a migraine is exactly what I need right now. _

She stumbled inside as the pain continued to grow. She occasionally would get these. Her doctor claimed that it was from stress and exhaustion - which was reasonable, because she had Serah to take care of. Thankfully, she had a prescription, a bottle of wonderful pills that would take this god-awful pain away.

Lightning fumbled with the cabinet in her bathroom, leaving the lights off. Migraines always hurt even worse when they were on. She shifted aside the lotions, hair products, and other pills that Serah would use until she found the one she was supposedly looking for. She popped the cap off, grabbing three of the little white pills, not noticing the small white lettering that said: _Vicodin. _

She tossed the innocent little pills in her mouth and draining her water bottle in a swift movement. _Hopefully that will work... _She thought, making a face as another bout of pain ripped through her skull.

_Now... what the hell should I wear?

* * *

_

Fang pulled up to Lightning's house, turning off her car and climbing out. Her fingers played with the keys nervously as she approached the Farron home. Reaching the door, she raised a fist to knock, but paused. _You are Oerba Yun Fang. You are __**not**__ a coward. _

She exhaled, knocking on the door three times. She put her hands on her hips as she waited... And waited.

Quirking one eyebrow up she knocked again.

She could see Lightning through the glass from the door. Mentally preparing herself, she drew herself up, preparing herself, but stopped short as Lightning opened the door and revealed herself fully.

The soldier wore a simple black dress, and Fang made sure to notice that it was tight in all the right places. It certainly revealed her figure, but not in a sleazy way, more of an elegant tease if you will. She also wore black high heels, which was a first.

What startled her the most however, was the normally apathetic soldier had a goofy smile plastered on her face. "Uh... Lightning?" _Excited to see you too, Sunshine._

"Hmmm...?" Lightning giggled.

_Giggled._

"Y-you ready to go?" Fang didn't know if she should be terrified or thrilled. _What is she a nervous wreck or somethin'? The hell is up with her...?_

"Yup. Let's go!" She did a Vanille-like skip out of the door, completely forgetting to close it and marched to Fang's car.

The raven haired woman stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head, closing the door for Lightning and walking back to her car. The younger woman had repeatedly tried to open the door, and repeatedly failed as Fang had it on automatic lock. Giving up on that, she looked up at the night sky, with all of Gran Pulse's marvelous constellations twinkling merrily at her. "Ooooohhh... So pretty..."

Fang eyebrows shot up. _I didn't know that pretty was in her vocabulary, or that she could... giggle. _She unlocked the car and held open the door for her. Unfortunately, Light's attention was fixed on those fascinating stars. Fang nudged her in the small of her back, making the younger woman squeak. Catching sight of Fang's skeptical look she giggled once more, as she clambered into the vehicle. Fang shut the door carefully, making sure that none of her appendages were poking out, seeing as her date was acting like a complete retard.

Shaking her head again she walked to the other side of the car, not noticing that Lightning was fiddling with all of the shiny buttons, levers, and things inside and was turning everything to the opposite place. So, as Fang sat down, turning the car on, everything went to chaos. Heat blasted at full speed in her face, as the radio screamed out a song. Water spouted from the windshield wipers as the swished back and forth, her blinkers and headlights were flashing nonstop, and to top it all off, her alarm was blaring out for all the world to hear.

"Light! What the hell?" Fang yelled, turning the radio off and trying to control the chaos that was her car.

The woman who caused all of this uproar now was looking at Fang's gearshift. A shiny, metallic gearshift – _very_ attention grabbing. She reached out, pulling it back until a bright red N glowed. She clapped her hands happily.

This wouldn't be a big problem anywhere else, but unfortunately Lightning's house was on a hill – big problem.

Because Fang was so busy trying to calm her car down, she didn't notice that they had begun rolling backwards. They were slowly, but steadily picking up speed, and Lightning, all for the thrills tonight, had rolled down her window and began singing some loud obnoxious song. She waved at a group of very confused, but curious, neighbors, who knew that this girl couldn't be Lightning Farron seeing as the normally stolid soldier didn't act anywhere near as stupid as this woman does.

Fang breathed out a sigh as she finished turning everything off and back to its normal place. She spun in her seat to give Lightning stink-eye. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Light grinned. Fang suppressed the creepy shudder. Obviously, something was wrong with her Sunshine. She was so concentrated on Lightning that she didn't notice that another vehicle was right behind them. And it wasn't moving anytime soon.

But they were.

* * *

Lightning couldn't walk straight. She stumbled every time she did, giggling maniacally and reaching out for Fang's supportive arm. Getting tired of holding out her arm every five seconds, she scooped Lightning up in her arms, bridal style, and carried her back to her house.

Needless to say, she was pissed.

One, the Lightning Farron that she wanted to date was nowhere to be found. She was replaced by some fiendish, creepy _impostor _that looked like her clone.

Two, her car was mangled in the back from an accident – caused by said impostor. Not only that, but the neighbors had decided to chew her out, which she responded with an "F you", and gave them a rude gesture that consisted of one finger. Lightning did the same, but with both hands, and giggling madly. Fortunately, her insurance could cover the damage.

Three, the impostor couldn't even walk a straight line. So Fang had to carry her, out of the goodness of her heart.

_Fuck my life. _Fang thought, morosely as she entered the Farron household, kicking the door shut behind her. She walked into the living room and dumped Lightning unceremoniously on the couch. The pinkette rolled over, landing on the floor with a thud.

"As soon as you're sober, or can think straight, talk to me. Until then, shut up and rest." Fang spat, getting up to walk away.

Lightning was confused. She had had so much fun. Why didn't Fang have fun?

Her eyes lit up, with excitement and something... more. _I know why. _Her eyes landed on Fang, as she slowly licked her lips.

The other woman's back was turned. She was sitting on the arm of the sofa, facing away from Lightning and looking out of the window. She was muttering angrily about Lightning's apparent bipolar issues. Lightning pulled her heels off, getting up off the floor and silently making her way over to Fang. The woman was so preoccupied with her thoughts and insults that she didn't notice Lightning _again._

And that was when Lightning struck... so to speak.

She pounced on the woman, earning a startled yelp as she was dragged to the ground from her weight. Lightning quickly wrapped her legs around Fang, flipping her over and straddled her waist. "Great, what now, Light?" Fang's dark green emerald eyes glared at the woman above her.

"I think you know." She purred, tracing her hand up Fang's stomach and over to her left breast. She rested her hand there for a minute, watching as Fang's eyes got bigger and bigger. Then she squeezed.

Fang couldn't help the groan as it slipped out, her eyes closing in delight. She arched her back for more of the contact as Lightning did the same treatment with her other hand to her other breast. Fang closed her eyes in bliss. _Etro, if this is what she could do to me just by touching me - Ah! Bad thoughts, Fang! Remember she's not normal right now!_ She went to throw her date off, and Lighting, noticing the Pulsian trying to escape, did the first thing that came to mind.

Fang halted as a wonderfully soft, smooth pair of lips met with her own. Lightning kissed Fang slowly and leisurely at first, but was becoming impatient fast. She wanted the Pulsian, _now. _

The soldier nibbled on Fang's bottom lip, earning a moan and access. Lightning slipped her tongue inside, melding and twisting with Fang's. She tasted _fantastic_. Her hands left Fang's breasts, moving up to thread her fingers through raven locks. The Pulsian wrapped her arms around Light's waist, bringing their bodies closer together, making sure that there was no room between them. The more primitive side started to rise, making Fang roll over and reverse their positions. Both women were panting as they broke the kiss for oxygen. Their pupils were dilated so much, that the color was almost gone. Fang could see the _want, _the _desire _written all over the older Farron's face and she was sure that it was echoed on hers.

_But... _Fang scrambled off of Lightning, resting her back against the couch and feeling as if her world were crumbling. _She's not Lightning right now. _

The pinkette turned to look at Fang, crawling over and trying to straddle her again. Fang pushed her off gently. She tried again. Fang grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "No, Lightning!"

"But... why?" Her lower lip trembled as Fang rejected her. She may be high on Vicodin right now, but everyone knows rejection even at their worse.

"Because you are not yourself." Fang groaned, thumping her head back on the couch. She was thoroughly frustrated. _I come for a date and she ends up pouncing on me! If she was sober or not high or whatever, I would have been fine with a nice romp but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, she has to act like a complete hormonal idiot the day of our date. What the hell? Is this some sadistic person's attempt at humor at something? Because if it is, I don't find it funny. AT ALL. _

Lightning frowned. "I'm not?"

Fang had to chuckle at her obvious confusion, and then sighed wearily. "No, you're not."

"Huh." Lightning settled back on her haunches. She yawned, squeaking a little at the end. Ten points for cuteness, Fang grumbled in her mind.

Sighing, the Pulsian pushed herself up from the floor, scooping Lightning up as she did so. "Bedtime, you." She muttered, turning to walk up the stairs.

Cerulean eyes lit up, excitedly. "_No_, Sunshine. Not like that." Her eyes went downcast.

_I wonder... has her lust for me always been there? Or is it the drug? _Fang scowled. _Please, you're Fang. You turn people on just by standing there and looking pretty. But still... _She jumped slightly as she felt Lightning play with her braid. She looped it over and over with her fingers, petting the soft strands. Fang was even more shocked with she grasped the end of it and brushed the loose strands on her cheek. She had a contented smile on her face.

_This can't just be the drug or alcohol or inhalant or - or something that she had._ Fang thought as Lightning continued to pet herself with her braid._ I mean, something unconsciously must be setting her off to do this. It can't just be whatever she had. Maybe the drug is showing me the truth? Maybe.._.

Once again Lightning yawned as Fang entered her bedroom and set her down gently on her mattress. Fang went to pull the covers over her but was halted by Light's grip on her wrist. "Stay with me." Her eyes, her tone, her body language was begging.

Fang sighed, rubbing her eyes. _Now why am I hesitating? Oh right, she's __**not**__ Lightning. You know what's gonna happen when she wakes up? Yeah, she's gonna kick your ass to Cocoon and back._

But was it worth it?

Hell yes.

She fixed Lightning with a stern gaze. "I'll stay. But you try anything, I repeat, _anything_, and I'm gone. Understand?"

Nodding happily, Lightning pulled her so that she landed on the bed with an _oomph_. She wrapped her arms around her and snuggled as close as possible, burying her head in Fang's soft neck. Hesitantly, Fang rested her hands around Lightning as well, drawing her closer.

"Goodnight, Sunshine." She murmured as Lightning fell asleep, brushing her lips on her forehead.

* * *

Fang didn't feel tired. On the contrary, she didn't want to go to sleep. Could you blame her? The woman she loved was finally in her arms and she was _basking _in the moment. Minutes turned to hours as she watched Lightning sleep, occasional dreams making her mumble and twitch unconsciously. Fang's eyes roved over those beautiful features, normally sharp but now relaxed, at peace. The thought of Lightning actually at rest for once, and not with her walls up all the time, made Fang feel accomplished, as if she was responsible for this. In a way she was complete, and she started to fade away to the darkness of sleep took her and she too, relaxed.

Just as sleep was about to take her, she was startled awake as she heard Lightning moan. And more specifically, moan _her_ name. Even more specifically, _moan_, as in _moan moan_. Not moaning like in pain or complaint. More like...

_No way, _Fang thought incredulously.

"Fang." There was something about the look that Lightning had as she spoke, her eyebrows knitted together, and not an unwelcome strain on her features. Fang didn't know what to think. She was frozen on the spot as Lighting's moans triggered something inside of her. A warm tingling feeling that was spreading down south. _Uh-oh, get it together woman._

Lightning's eyes squeezed tighter as the dream continued. "Fang." She breathed, as if Fang was teasing her in her dream.

_Lightning's having a dream about me? And not just any dream but-_ Fang's grunted as Lightning slammed her lips on hers. _Goddamn! Whatever dream she's having, it's a good one! _Fang thought, as Lightning's tongue met with her own. Fang tried to pull away, but failed. Lightning had gained some kind of inhuman strength in unconsciousness and was using that against her, holding her in place.

As suddenly as it happened it stopped. Lightning pulled back and rested her head back in place, smiling peacefully. _Well, I'm glad somebody isn't all hot and bothered now._

Fang didn't fall asleep for _hours_.

* * *

Lightning stirred as she felt the sun's rays on her skin. Something warm and downright comfortable was wrapped around her. She sighed happily, snuggling even closer - if that were possible - and wrapped her leg around it. Whatever _it _was, it was soft and smelled really good. She breathed in deep, taking in the cinnamon-like perfume. Dim thoughts of Christmas entered her mind as she slowly lost consciousness again.

She was startled awake, however, when she felt the warm, comfortable, nice-smelling, _something _wrap it's arms tighter around her. Her eyes opened slowly and rested on her bed mate.

Fang's mouth was open slightly as she slept, her features calm as she dreamed. Her hair was messier than usual; all over the place. The sun was rising behind Lightning, landing on Fang's face and giving her bronze skin an even more appealing look. Fang had an incredible beauty about her that no one else could touch.

But Lightning wasn't noticing that at the moment. Glaring her almighty 'I'll Kill You' glare, she took the leg that she had accidentally wrapped around and kicked Fang right in the midsection. Fang snapped awake as she was kicked off the bed and landed on the floor. She groaned; lack of sleep, sexually aroused and deprived from Lightning, plus this rude awakening was not the best thing in the world. The tall woman pushed herself up on her elbows. She yelped as she felt Lightning pounce on her for the second time in a twenty four hour period. They rolled over in a wrestling match, Fang trying to figure out if she was still going to ravage her, and Lightning wanting nothing more than for Fang to end up as bloody pulp on her nice, clean carpet.

Déjà vu went through both of their minds as they continued; reminding them of what started all of this. Lightning punched Fang hard enough to throw Snow in a coma. It dazed her, and all she managed to do was brace her strong legs underneath Lightning's belly and kick her up and over so that she landed on her back behind Fang. Both women groaned as the different pains hit them. Lightning shook her head to clear it, immediately scrambling to her feet and charging at her intruder again. Fang, having regained her senses back, anticipated the attack, and rolled with her weight, pinning her down on the floor.

"Listen to me!"

"I told you not to do anything and you- you-" Lightning didn't even notice the tears in her eyes. She was so angry, so _frightened _and _scared_, and not only that, she thought that Fang had betrayed her.

"Lightning!" Fang barked, gaining the struggling soldier's attention. "_Nothing _happened." Lightning scoffed, trying not to sob. "Look at me." Fang grabbed her chin and forced Lightning's eyes to meet hers. "I would _never _do something like that to anyone, let alone you. You were on something last night - we never even had a date!" Her jade eyes pleaded with cerulean orbs. She brushed back the pink strands that slightly obscured her right eye as she continued in a softer tone. "Trust me. Please."

Lightning calmed down as Fang caressed her, sending pleasurable thrills through her body. _Not the time or place, Lightning_, she thought to herself. Now that she had regained her composure, she noticed that she did indeed still have her clothes on. She swallowed thickly. "What-" She swallowed again, to clear her throat. "What happened?"

Fang got off of Light, reaching down a hand to help her up, which the pinkette took gratefully. "What did you do before our should be date?" She asked, ignoring her question.

Lightning frowned as she tried to remember. "Serah had gone to the dentist... I came up here and went to the bathro—" Fang walked away, entering said room and looking around for any clues. Her eyes landed on an open pill bottle, filled with tiny, innocent white pills.

She grabbed the bottle and peered closer at the label. She stared it for five solid minutes.

Lightning, getting impatient, entered the bathroom, her eyes shifting from Fang's expression down to the bottle in her hand. She plucked it out of her grip and read the label. She didn't notice it slip out of her hand or the shocked expression staring back at her in the mirror.

"Well that explains a lot." Fang quipped.

* * *

_;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Slightly more angsty. You have been warned.

* * *

_

"I cannot _believe _that you would sabotage our date." Fang threw and accusatory look at the soldier.

"I didn't sabotage it! I didn't know they were Vicodin!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Do you want me to tell how many times you tried to ravage me on your living room carpet?"

Lightning blushed, stuttering out, "I-I wasn't-"

"Or how you grabbed my breasts?"

Her blush darkened deeply. "B-but-"

"Oh yeah, but. I'm surprised you didn't try to grab _that _too."

"Fang!" Lighting pleaded, covering her ears to protect her innocence. _Did I really grab her - nuh-uh! Don't think about that - stay strong soldier!_

Fang was about to tease Lightning even further, but she was interrupted as the pinkette's phone blared a beautiful symphony that sounded quite familiar to the Pulsian. There was an instant race between the two women as they scrambled for the small, defenseless device. A small tussle followed as Lightning managed to grab the phone before the other woman. They rolled around, _once again_, as they squabbled over it. Fang - using her superior strength - pulled it away from her, panting lightly and landing on her butt with an _oomph_.

She waved it in front of Lightning, keeping it just out of reach. "What's this song Sunshine, hmm?" A vixen-like grin was etched onto Fang's beautiful features.

"It's nothing." Lightning snapped, lunging for the phone. The Pulsian jumped out of reach, letting the younger woman get a mouthful of carpet.

"If I remember correctly," Fang smirked, tossing the phone between her hands. "This is _my _theme from the game." Her jade eyes sparkled with an unabashed joy at having caught the soldier liking something that was _hers_.

Lighting crossed her arms, looking away from the teasing woman. "Don't get all happy about it. I just think it sounds nice."

"I could put _your _theme on my phone." She said, reaching for her pocket where her phone was.

Lightning's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you dare."

"Or what? You gonna put _my _theme on your phone? Oh wait... You already did that." Fang taunted. Lightning literally growled as the other woman continued her mocking.

Fang was loving this. Her Sunshine would get so frustrated by the simplest things. It was adorable really. Lightning was all big and bad to everyone else, hell, she'd knock them out with her best KO punch. But something about the Pulsian would make her check herself - make her halt her violent tendencies. And if Fang's hunch was right, it was because the woman secretly liked her. Even if she didn't know it herself.

_I'll make her find out. Hard headed beauty that she is... _She shook her head slightly, still smiling at the distressed woman. _There was something else going on besides the drug last night. _She gave a feral grin. _And I sure as hell want more of it - but I want her clear-headed so that she remembers the best night of her life._

She flipped the phone open to check the caller ID. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?" Fang pressed the green button and held it to her ear.

Lightning rushed at Fang, trying to grab _her _phone, but was stopped abruptly as Fang smacked one hand over her face, keeping her just out of reach. Light's arms weren't long enough to reach for the stronger woman, leaving her face smooshed against Fang's palm as she tried to push against the ground with her legs to gain some leverage. It was enough to leave Fang cackling in delight and infuriating Lighting even more.

"Give me my-"

"Snow! What're you doing calling Lightning?" Fang chatted amicably, still holding Lightning back with one arm.

Her canines showed as she smiled hugely. "Oh? Your Farron tried to rape you too?"

A small, muffled gasp sounded, encouraging Fang even more. "Serah's probably the sweetheart in bed - Lightning's a damn lioness." Lightning wasn't even struggling anymore; she was horrified, rooted to the spot. "I'm serious... No - nothing happened; I'm too much of a gentleman for that." Here she sighed, which only confused Lightning. _Why'd she sigh?_. Her jade eyes went sharp as she asked her next question. "You better have been a gentleman as well, blondie" Lightning tensed. "... Oh you were? Good boy. Nice talking to ya Snow, but um..." Fang peeked at Lightning through her eyelashes. A frozen look of absolute humiliation was written all over the soldier's face. "Lightning's going to be busy for the next few, say... hours? - trying to kill me, 'kay? Bye." She flipped the phone closed, holding it out for Lightning to take. When that didn't happen, Fang took her lifeless hand and pressed her phone into it.

The Pulsian tilted her head to the side. "Are you gonna give me a running start?"

Lightning's ice-cold glare spoke volumes. "Guess not, then." Fang edged away from the woman, her cerulean eyes following the tan woman's retreat as she fell back into the hallway.

"_Fang_." She drug out her name and curled her finger towards her in a 'Come here' motion.

"I'd rather keep my appendages, thank you." Fang said, shaking her head.

Lightning's eyes fell to the ground, all of the anger melting away and replaced by embarrassment and sadness. Fang stopped retreating, _Dammit! Why does she have to look so damn cute when she pouts?_

The pinkette didn't know that she had this so called 'guilt effect' on Fang. So when she looked back up, expecting to find the Pulsian already gone, she was shocked as Fang hung her head, standing right in front of her, head bowed so that they were the same height for once. To Lightning she looked like a guilty, kicked puppy. It was enough to make her crack a smile.

Fang noticed the small tilt of Lightning's lips as she looked at her, and she couldn't help the wider, much more practiced smile grace her own features.

But of course, she was Fang, and had to ruin the moment.

Her voice lowered to a husky volume. "Are you going to _punish _me, Sergeant?" She added to it by waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Lightning's fondness for Fang's adorableness was gone in a flash, as she reached out and smacked Fang upside her head.

"Ow." Fang complained. When nothing else happened she asked Lightning, "What now?"

"Like I know." Lighting retorted, crossing her arms and leaning against the desk behind her.

"Well," Fang laugh lines showed as she grinned her Cheshire-like impression. "How about I take you out for breakfast?"

Lightning hesitated, her eyes flickering with a hint of doubt and worry. "Oh please, Sunshine? Wherever and whatever you want. I'll buy."

She sighed as Fang practically begged her. The prospect of a free meal sounded divine right now, dealing with Fang, however... Her eyes gazed into Fang's hopeful ones. Honestly, the Pulsian could get on her last nerve but... There was something about Fang that Lightning always liked. How she could never waver in her determination, her strength - mentally and physically - her wit, her charm... and sometimes her flirtatious nature. Lightning liked to know that someone thought she was attractive, even if she couldn't reciprocate those feelings all that well. Her beauty was also something that Lightning admired. Never had she seen _anyone _like Fang. Lovely bronze skin that contrasted sharply with her dark green eyes... Her luscious raven locks with a tinge of maroon at the ends... Her toned and finally sculpted - _Whoah, Lightning. Let's stop there before I tackle her to the ground again. _She flinched at that. _Great, now even my conscious is accusing me. _

That was also another thing bothering her. Yes, the drug Vicodin had a strange affect on Serah and herself. It was very rare, but it could cause sexual arousal and boy, did Lightning feel aroused with Fang that night. It didn't help that she took _three _of the pills either; you're only supposed to take one. She wouldn't admit it to Fang that she had always had a crush on the Pulsian. She didn't care if people that she was gay - practically _everyone _in _every _Final Fantasy was bisexual or gay, anyways - but it was more of an insecurity. The soldier hadn't been in a real relationship in _ages _because Serah depended on her. Now that she didn't, Lightning didn't know what the hell to do about these strange feelings she had. It didn't help when Fang was always teasing her and making her blush and feel funny and get these strange _tingles_ in her stomach.

_But Fang's understanding - she didn't take advantage of me last night and she wouldn't if we did date._ Mind decided, Lightning gathered her insecure, shy ego - which God knows why she had all of this self-doubt, foolish woman - and said to Fang, "Okay."

Such a simple answer from her and Fang lit up like a Christmas tree. "Alright! Let's go." She said intertwining their hands together.

_See? _Lightning thought as she jumped a bit from such innocent contact. _This isn't killing you. Who knows? You might be happy with Fang._ Cerulean orbs focused on Fang as she dragged her through her home and outside to the car. "Aw, crap." Fang muttered, looking at her wreck of a vehicle.

Lightning couldn't help the snicker that slipped past her lips. Fang rolled her eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up, Sunshine." She didn't mind, in fact, it made her happy that she was the one to make Lightning laugh. The rigid woman could do with more smiling and laughing.

"We'll take my car." Lightning said, pulling Fang towards the vehicle. Fang was thrilled when Lightning didn't let go of her hand as she walked over. _One step at a time - oh how cliché, Fang. You're walking, one step at a time, and it's a corny song about relationships like this. You are officially a hopeless romantic and bad pun-maker. Good job._

**

* * *

**

Serah was at Snow's. And things were not going as well as it was for Fang and Lightning.

She didn't have any other place to go, and she knew that the man would take care of her - they once being engaged awhile ago. Staying with someone else had completely flew over her head. And now, here was Snow, begging for her to come back.

"I-I'm sorry, Snow. I c-can't." She said, tearing her little arm from his strong grasp.

"But why? What'd I do? Please, tell me so that I can fix it!" Snow's ice blue eyes were radiating so much warmth and love that Serah had to look away. She didn't like hurting Snow but... It just couldn't happen.

She shook her head, knowing that her voice would have broken and tears would pour down her face.

Snow swallowed past the lump in his throat. The girl of his dreams, the girl that he traveled to infamous Gran Pulse for, was rejecting him. He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself away from the young Farron, eyes downcast. His voice betrayed him when he said, "I see. You should probably call someone and get a ride then." Snow rose to his full height, putting up walls as defensible as Lightning's, and walked into another room, shutting the door.

Serah's little body trembled as she let the tears fall. She had caused Snow so much pain... And all he had ever done was take care of her. She never wanted this but how was she supposed to let him know that she wasn't into men?

Her sexuality had taken a one-eighty when she had met a certain redheaded Pulsian for the first time on the beach. Vanille had cut her leg on something - Serah wasn't sure what it was - but, using the technique that Light had taught her, she cleaned and bandaged the wound. Vanille was a talker, much like Fang, and had struck up conversation with her easily. Serah wasn't much of a chatterer. She wasn't like Lightning - someone having to make her speak - or Snow - loud and boisterous. When Vanille talked to her she just found it... easier, like a breath of fresh air. There wasn't constant booming laughter, or a humongous hands clasping down on her small shoulder. There was a soft pressure, as small, gentle hands held her own as the young Pulsian thanked her.

And that was poor little Serah's predicament – unrequited, adoring love that strikes many of us in this world. We picture a happy ending, but rarely does it happen.

_Face it later._ The same advice she gave to the girl she loved, she took to heart. So, she rose from the couch, shuffling to the phone that Snow had. She entered the numbers that she had learned by heart ages ago and dialed the one person who she believed could help her, even if it would cause her pain later.

"Hello?" A wonderfully exotic, feminine voice asked.

Serah couldn't speak at first, so full of chaotic emotion. "Hello?" The voice repeated.

A small whisper sounded as Serah tried to regain use of her voice. "V-vanille?" Serah whispered.

"Serah? What's wrong?" Serah tried to squash the bittersweet elation that she had when she heard the concern in Vanille's voice. Her little heart pounded rapidly in her chest, her breaths coming quicker as small sobs wracked her frame.

"I n-need your h-help..." She bawled.

"Where are you? I'm coming." Vanille said. Serah could faintly hear the rattle of car keys and the slam of a door. _Maker, why'd does there have to be so much compassion in her voice? _The little Farron thought, eyes closing tightly.

Vanille could barely hear Serah's faint reply as she said, "I'm at S-snow's." Vanille immediately tensed on the spot, her eyes revealing a rage that was not normally seen in those bright emerald orbs.

"Did he hurt you?" She demanded. All she heard was Serah's heartbreaking sob.

"N-no... I just-I just need y-you right now."

The Pulsian's heart rate increased as Serah said that. "I'm coming to get you, Serah. Stay on the phone with me, okay?"

"...'kay."

Vanille drove recklessly through the streets of Oerba, on her way to rescue Serah. They didn't talk; they didn't need too. All that they needed to know was that each other was there, and that they were alright. Serah's occasional sobs broke through to Vanille, each whimper sending an agonizing stab through her heart.

When she finally pulled up at Snow's house, tires screeching in protest, she hurriedly jumped out of the car and ran to the home. She banged on the door loudly, not stopping until Serah's sorrowful little form stood in the doorway.

"You came..." Wet trails of tears slipped down her face, full of gratitude for the Pulsian.

Something - Vanille didn't know what it was, or she just didn't want to admit it - broke inside her upon seeing the Farron's tears. She grabbed Serah, pulling her closer so that the she could bury her head on Vanille's shoulder, and cry, and _cry, _letting everything out. Vanille soothingly rubbed her back, mumbling small comforts to her as she brought her to the vehicle. The Pulsian drove quickly, but safer than when she had been desperate to get to Serah. Throughout the ride Serah was deathly quiet, minuscule sobs intermittently sounding. Vanille couldn't help but feel for Serah's conflicted emotions.

When they pulled into the two Pulsian's home, Vanille half-carried, half-guided her into the house, setting her down on the couch and covering her with a warm, thick blanket. She then went into the kitchen, placing a pot of water on the stove for some calming Gran Pulse voodoo tea that could do _wonders. _(But not that kind *wink wink*) Poking her head out of the kitchen, she saw the younger Farron, wrapped tightly in the blanket, nothing but her cotton candy pink hair showing. Smiling softly, Vanille put the tea bags in the boiling water and filled a cup up. She carried it to the living room, nudging the other girl and handing her the tea.

Serah thanked her, her fingers wrapping tightly around the hot cup. "G-gosh..." Serah let out a mix of a half-sob, half-laugh. "I'm s-so cold."

"Here." Vanille pulled up the blanket, earning a small peep from Serah. She snuggled close to the Farron, wrapping her arms around her and holding her to her chest tightly. She absently ran her fingers through the silky pink strands, tugging out the clip that held her hair up in that ridiculous side-ponytail that she always wore. Her hands lightly massaged Serah's scalp, making the Farron nuzzle closer to the contact, closing her eyes blissfully. Soon, Serah's breathing had deepened, her eyelids occasionally twitching from her dreams.

Hesitating for only a moment, Vanille leaned down and pressed her lips to her Farron's head - the same kiss that Fang had done for Lightning.

* * *

Fang was driving Lightning's car - which she did _not _like. Light only let her because she wouldn't stop insisting.

"Is it just me or did you miss that horrible beating you gave to _your _car."

"Hey! I was distracted because _somebody _was making it their business to total _my _car and ravage _my _body."

"Can we stop bringing that up?"

"If you stop complaining."

"Fine." Lightning huffed, crossing her arms.

Fang glanced over at the pouting woman. _D'awwww! Too cute! _Fang liked cute things, after all Vanille was her sister - a remarkable epitome of adorable, cuteness that ever existed. Lightning, bottom lip poking out slightly, gorgeous cornflower blue eyes staring out the window, pink tufts of hair gently blowing from the air conditioning in the car; it was too much for Fang to take. And we all know that our particular Pulsian has to do something to make Lightning stutter, or blush, or generally make her heart rate increase tenfold.

Stopping at a red light, known for its notorious five minute wait, she reached over, brushing her knuckles against Lightning's cheekbones. "Hey." Fang said, trying to calm her down as she jumped from the unexpected contact. Fang's hand cupped Lightning's face, her thumb gently rubbing against her cheek. Her jade eyes were locked on Lightning's blue ones as she continued her ministrations; they were the only thing that filled Lightning's vision, everything else was blocked out except for the gorgeous woman in front of her and the simple electrifying tingle that surged through her body from Fang's touch. Fang's eyes quickly darted down to look at those supple, polished lips that she knew where as soft as down, but could be as hard and demanding as any lust-filled woman. Her thumb lowered to brush over said lips, lightly parting. She felt Lightning's quick and nervous gasps as she hyperventilated. Her eyes rose again to meet those beautiful, uncertain blue-gray orbs, so nervous and yet, so full of trust for the stronger woman. Fang gave Lightning her most disarming smile, leaning forward.

The car behind them honked suddenly, causing Fang to step on the gas a _tad _bit harder than what you should normally do. Lightning's car - like it's owner's namesake - surged forward, slamming both Fang and Lightning back in their seats. G-force was practically pulling their faces apart as they zoomed down the street. It was awhile before Fang got control of the spunky vehicle. She rubbed the back of her head, chuckling nervously. "Eh heh... my bad."

Lightning wasn't paying attention to anything that had just happened. Her mind was only on one thing. _She touched me? And... she looked at my lips. What she going to... kiss me? _Lightning reached one hand up to graze against her them. _She looked so sincere... _Lightning's bright smile slowly appeared as she flew on cloud nine.

Fang's thoughts were much more violent. _If I ever see that __**dick **__again, I'm going to chop his balls off, break his arms and legs, and rip out his hair! Stupid motherfu-_

"Fang?" Lightning ventured, watching warily as Fang's hands gripped the wheel with a white knuckled grip, the steering wheel uttering a pathetic, wounding sound.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Fang apologized. She relaxed her grip. The wheel practically sighed in relief.

Lightning laughed. "I guess you've learned your lesson?"

"What's that, Sunshine?" Fang grinned back, glad that Light was enjoying herself.

"You're distracted enough while driving. I would refrain from touching me until we're at a complete stop _with _the car turned off _and _in park." Lightning had an unusually mischievous glint in her eye.

_About time you relaxed girl... _Fang thought. "I'm sorry that I get so distracted from beautiful women staring at me." She winked, curious to see how the soldier would react.

Lightning scoffed. "You should stop doing that. Wouldn't want my car to end up like yours, huh?"

Fang's expression immediately went sour. "Ravager."

"Snaggletooth."

"Rapist."

"Strawberry hater."

"Pulsian racist."

"Thunder thighs." Fang gasped at that.

"Lightbulb!"

"Hey!" Lightning shot her a glare, shoving her. "Barbarian!"

"Snob!"

"You-you..."

"Ha! I win!" Fang punched a victory fist in the air, accidentally slamming it on the hood of the car. She hissed, cradling the hand before remembering she had to drive. The Pulsian hurriedly slammed both hands on the wheel, letting out a hiss as her damaged hand screamed in pain.

Lightning smirked. "Karma."

* * *

**A/N: **_Had to end it funny. Verah made me sad. :(_


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

"Yeah."

"No, _Fang_."

"Yes, _Claire_."

Lightning swiped at Fang for using the forbidden name. Her feet betrayed her, though, sending her crashing to the ground and landing flat on her ass. She groaned. _I thought dates were supposed to be fun. And Serah wonders why I don't go out..._

She shot a nasty glare up at the woman who had gracefully escaped her reach and was now skidding to a halt next to her. Fang _tsked_, holding out a hand for her to grab. Ignoring it, she grabbed the rail with both hands and yanked herself up, clutching the metal bar with a death grip. Her legs felt wobbly. Ice-skating was an absolutely _horrid _idea.

Her legs would suddenly jerk forward of their own accord, leaving her to support her body weight with arms alone. Good thing she worked out too, otherwise she would have fallen more than once.

Fang was amused by how clumsy Light was on ice. _And she's always so flippy and graceful when she fights. Weird. You certainly make your own standards, dont'cha Sunshine? _Fang skated over to the struggling woman, who tensed when she felt her presence.

"Great idea, Fang." She snapped as her legs threatened to give out again.

The huntress rolled her eyes, wrapping her fingers around Light's arms and forcefully dragging her away from her precious rail. She didn't say anything for once. She just wrapped her strong arms around Light - who was panicking - and skated to the center of the lake. They both skid to a stop, right where the lake was at its deepest.

"F-Fang." Lightning fearfully eyed the ice beneath their feet. _There's what? Five inches between me and-and... _Her dormant childhood fear, locked and buried away, was starting to claw its way to the forefront of her mind.

The Pulsian ignored Light's half-plea, half-demand, releasing one of her arms so that she could tilt the strawberry blonde's head up. The soldier's bright blue eyes would not meet hers, however, drifting down to focus on the creaking ice.

"What are you so scared of?" Fang asked, genuinely concerned. She had hoped that - by dragging Lightning out to face her fears front and center - she would open up more, relax. Instead, her barriers were out in force. Fang was practically growling in frustration. _Damn it._

Lightning's uncertain blue orbs met Fang's gaze for a split second, and in that time space of time, Fang got a glimpse of an entirely different person, and yet still the same. It was impossible to describe. It was as if two entities of the same person were locked away in one body.

It was Claire.

A loud creak made Light start and yank Fang closer. The soldier wrapped her arms tighter around the woman, burying her face in her chest, and hyperventilating. She closed her eyes tightly together, struggling for the emotionless mask that would save her from this.

Fang didn't know what the bloody _hell _was going on with Sunshine. At the beginning, Lightning was tensed, squirming to get out of her grasp, and now? She was crushing Fang with the strength from her arms! Fang grunted a little, shifting her grip, which only caused Lighting to cling closer.

"Hey." Fang wheezed, coughing a bit. She rubbed Light's back reassuringly. "Light, talk to me. I'm here."

There are many, many strange things that human beings are capable of. Some of them, you can't even believe it. Others just do not even make sense. Lightning was experiencing something like that.

An epiphany. A metaphor. All of it was combining into this one experience, this once voice saying one word: 'Listen'.

Here she was, wearing these ridiculous chocobo ice-skating shoes, in the middle of a frozen lake, clinging to Fang like she was pathetically weak. And yet... Lightning chanced another look around to see the other people skating off at a distance.

She spied a little girl being picked up by her father, a mother twirling another littler girl by the hand. They must have been sisters, a family.

It was amazing what the little things were doing to Light. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to block out the image of the happy family.

'What are you so scared of?'

What wasn't she scared of? Here they were, in the middle of a _goddamn _lake, nothing to depend on except the crazy barbarian holding her.

And then it hit her.

_Fang _was holding her.

_Fang _was comforting her.

_Fang _was _protecting _her.

The last time that Lightning felt protected was when her parents were alive. _Get a grip, Lightning. _Her thoughts rang dully in her ears. _You're not a child anymore. _

But she was. Lightning didn't depend on anybody, the part where the child grows into an adult and tries to make their own life - Lightning couldn't _try_, she had to _do_. There was no second chance for her - if she screwed up it wasn't just her, it was Serah. She had to be strong, she couldn't depend on anybody. She had to be strong.

Yet... Lightning clung tighter to Fang, if that were possible. When she was small, she remembered ice-skating with her family. She had gone off on her own, and had skated to the middle of the lake. She remembered calling out to her father, seeing the panicked expressions on her face. A child does not pay attention to everything, it's impossible. A child does not know that the creaking of ice means that it is too thing; a child does not know that the cracks will give way, even if you are light.

So she fell, into a dark, cold, empty abyss with nothing, no one, no hope, no future. She could see the light, a ray shining down on her and - in a cruel way - it was beautiful. There was a salvation, but she couldn't get to it alone.

And then there was a torrent of bubbles, a large body swimming to her, reaching her, yanking her up. Her father had dove in, rescuing her and bringing her out of the water. Both were shaking violently and had to be taken to the hospital and treated for hypothermia.

In a metaphorical way, it was happening all over again. She was in the water - Light had been drowning since her parents died. She was emotionless, cold as the water frozen beneath her feet. Not moving forward, nor backward, staring up at the beautiful light and wondering if maybe, just maybe, she could reach it someday.

The body that rescued her wasn't her father. It was Fang. Fang was yanking her up out of the water, breathing life back into her lungs, warming the coldness of the abyss.

Why hadn't she seen it until now?

Fang was dragging her back to who she was. She was ripping layer after layer, wall after wall, until she finally revealed the prize she had been looking for. Fang...

All she wanted was for Lightning to be happy.

Lightning was not used to all of this emotion. It was overwhelming. This woman, a woman born on Pulse, five hundred years ago, was _saving her life. _It was unfathomable. Fang had become Ragnarok, had brought an entire planet to its knees and the crazy thing was...

She was madly in love with Light.

Fang could feel Lightning trembling. She pulled her head back - hoping to get a glimpse and see what was affecting the soldier so much, but was met with resistance. Lightning wouldn't move. Her head stayed buried in Fang's chest.

She was about to say something but then -

"F-Fang?" Light's voice quivered.

"Yeah, Light?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

Fang's brow furrowed. "What for?"

Lightning snorted. "Everything." _Don't cry, don't cry..._

"Lightning." Fang finally managed to pull away and look the other woman in the face.

The Pulsian did a double take. Lightning was _crying. _Sure, she was looking away, trying to hide it, shuffling her feet - all of that cute stuff. But... Lighting Farron was _crying. _

"Light." Fang ducked her head so that she could meet her eyes. "Light, talk to me. What's going on?"

A few moments of silence passed. Fang was worriedly watching Lightning, her hands gripping the top of Lightning's arms lightly. Swallowing past the lump in her throat Light finally lifted her gaze up to meet Fang's warm, concerned jade orbs.

"Fang," There was no fear, nervousness, nor quiver in her voice. "Do you love me?"

Fang's eyes widened. She couldn't respond.

Lightning stumbled closer, Fang instinctively catching her. "Do you?"

"..." Fang uncharacteristically looked away. Of course she did. Who wouldn't? But did Light mean that as a friend or...?

"Fang." Jade eyes wouldn't meet the blue. The huntress jumped when she felt two hands gently holding her face, cupping her cheeks gently and turning her so that she was forced to meet the eyes that she didn't want to see.

Nobody ever thought that Lightning would be trying to break down Fang's walls.

"It's okay if-if you don't... I mean... I just thought that-" Lightning was blushing, as she stared into the dark green eyes of Fang. She took a deep, calming breath. "I need to know why you're doing this."

There was an edge to Light's voice that Fang had never heard. A sort of mixture between desperation and... love?

_Oh, God you twit. _Fang thought as she finally realized what was going on.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Light's shoulders, bringing her oh, so close. "Yes, Light. I love you." She rested her head atop the woman's soft pink hair. "God, I love you so much."

Lightning finally broke down then, letting her sobs seep out. Wrapping her arms around Fang's slim waist, she thought, _Then... this is what it must mean to be free. _

She was finally Claire again.

* * *

Vanille tugged Serah along by her scarf. "Come on! We're gonna miss it!"

"Miss what?" Serah managed to choke out.

"You'll see!" Vanille chirped, skipping ahead and continuing to lead Serah along like a dog on a leash.

She stopped abruptly, letting Serah crash into her and sending the two tumbling into the snow. "Vanille!"

"Sorry, sorry! But look!" She pointed, trying to ignore the fact that Serah was currently straddling her waist.

Serah was blushing a vivid red that immediately disappeared as she spotted both Fang and Lightning in the middle of the lake, embracing. Vanille clapped her hands together, sitting up quickly and getting a lot closer to Serah. "Yay! About time! Those two have enough sexual tension to summon Ragnarok alone." With that she turned at looked at the younger Farron, who was still straddled across her legs, and who was only about three inches away.

"Uh..." Serah couldn't move, all that she could do was stare into the brilliant shade of green that was Vanille's eyes.

For all of her innocence, and all of her youthfulness, Vanille was quite kinky. Very much so. If people only knew... Fang was the innocent one out of the two. And that was saying something.

Grinning wickedly, she leaned forward, brushing her cheek against Serah's and leaning close to her ear. Letting her hot breath wash over Serah, she said, huskily. "They're not the only ones."

All of the blood in Serah's tiny little body rushed to her head... and, well... other places at that moment. _Va-Va-Vanille... just... __**What?**_ Vanille then winked and gently separated their entangled limbs. "Well then," Vanille said, chipper as could be. The redhead held out one hand to her. "Shall we go?"

Serah was still in shock.

Vanille gave her a flat look. "I'm about to reveal said tension."

The other woman quickly scrambled to her feet, amusing Vanille even further.

"Now, we're off!" Vanille wrapped one arm around Serah's waist, dragging her along.

Fang skated along, leading Lightning to the edge of the lake. She found a stump nearby, and settled the younger woman on it. "Let's get these off, eh?" She gently tugged at the chocobo wing straps. It was all made to embarrass Lightning off course, but now there was no need for it – absolutely none. Light was completely relaxed in her presence now. She slipped the bright yellow skates off and handed her her customary combat boots.

She walked on the crunchy snow so that she could sit on the rest of the remaining stump. Her back rested against Light's as she slipped her normal black skates off and pulled on her own boots. _Huh... These are the boots that Light got me... Funny._

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?" Fang tugged at the rebellious shoe.

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "I... think I just saw Vanille and Serah... kissing?"

"Wha- oh shit!" Fang jerked too hard on the skate in her surprise, and saw her life flash before her eyes as the blade zoomed closer. She tumbled backwards, making Light fall over as well, and sending the two rolling head over heels down the small hill.

The two finally came to a stop, Fang landing on the bottom, groaning from the multiple bruises that she acquired. She blinked blearily, looking at Lightning's mess of pink hair that was resting on her chest. The soldier pushed herself up, not noticing where her hands are, which were currently on Fang's breasts, nor noticing that she was straddling the huntress.

_Oh, dammit, not again... Well... I mean I don't mind, of course I don't, but it's too- Holy shite! _Fang bit back a moan as Lighting squeezed. _Time to switch things up. _"Oooh, Sunshine?"

"Hmm?" Lightning blinked, clearing the snow from her eyes to spot Fang with her feral grin in place.

"Ya might want to move your hands... Before I lose all self-control." Fang let her eyes wander down Light's form to rest on the hands covering her breasts.

Light gaped, switching her startled gaze from her hands to Fang's waist, which she was straddled on. "S-sorry." She quickly 'hopped' off, taking her hands away and scooting to put some much needed distance between them.

Fang smirked. "Don't be. But remember," Fang's eyes were bright with mischief. "I take 'em to dinner first." She winked. "We'll have a nice little, well..." Fang looked up at the sky in thought. "You and me, it won't be no little romp. But it will be fantastic." She focused back at Light, who was blushing.

"Aw, come on, Sunshine." Fang pushed herself off the snow covered ground, brushing the white stuff off and crouching next to the embarrassed soldier. "Relax." The disarming smile was sent Light's way. "After all, we did just admit our undying love for each other."

That made Light crack a smile, and she playfully shoved Fang so that she landed on her but when an _oomph_. "There we go! Back to the violent tendencies that show just how much you care!" Fang grinned.

Lightning scoffed. "Whatever, Fang. Speaking off, you said dinner... And you still owe me a date." Lightning's blue eyes for once were playful.

"Right." Fang pushed herself up a second time, holding out a hand that - for once - Lightning took. Fang looked down at their hands fingers that were now twined together. She gently swung their arms side to side before bringing the pinkette's hand up to her lips and kissing the back of it. "I really do love you, Light." Fang's gorgeous smile made Lightning's heart rate increase fivefold.

"I know." She smiled at her. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Brr!" Fang shivered, drawing her jacket closer to her, squinting against the harsh wind that was blowing. Lightning and her were in the middle of Oerba, the tall buildings making a sort of wind tunnel and sending huge snowy gusts of wind hurtling toward them.

_Hope I make it to the damn restaurant._

She was surprised when Lightning wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing closer and lending some of her warmth. Fang smiled, wrapping her arm around Light's shoulders in turn.

_My girl. _The thought came unbidden, unexpectantly. But... she liked the sound of it. _My girl, _she thought again, hugging the younger woman closer.

Normally, she would have done something playful - in fact, she wanted to. If she were warm she would have let the hand that was rested on Light's shoulders play with the pink spikes. It was too cold, though. She had plenty of time for teasing anyway.

When they reached their destination, Fang immediately held open the door for her. _Jeez, where is all this gentlemanly crap coming from? _She thought, but ignored the thought when she received Light's appreciative smile. _Screw that, if it works I'll do it. _

The restaurant was dimly lit. It had a boisterous atmosphere, the kind where you can relax, knowing that you won't stand out amongst the crowd. Fang had picked this place exactly for that reason and it was noticeable that the sergeant had released some tension. She knew that Light wasn't all that good with people, with example A - hitting and/or slapping, example B - cursing and screaming, or example C - her standoffish attitude. It stands to reason that the elder Farron didn't garner much social finesse.

Their waitress led them to a corner booth - another thing that set Light at ease. They sat down, Fang opposite from Lightning. Of course, with Lady Luck so much on her side today, she had to slip her leg between Light's. Lightning's eyes widened as she felt the movement. She didn't try anything, all Fang did was to let some part of her keep in contact with Light.

_Hmm... _Lightning thought.

"What's on your mind, Sunshine?" Lightning glanced up from her examination of Fang's leg resting on hers.

"Do... On Pul- _Gran _Pulse, do they like... contact more than others?"

Fang blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so touchy-feely all the time." Lightning smirked.

"Hey!" Fang frowned. "_You _like it, missy. Besides," Her frowned turned into a feral grin. "I'm good at touchy-feely."

_Light = 0, Fang = 1_

Lightning tried to stop the blush from spreading. "Huh... Didn't know that the strong barbarians of Pulse were so soft."

Fang frowned again. _Light = 1, Fang = 1_

"Better than growing up brainwashed."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. _Light = 1, Fang = 2_

"So, how long could you go without touching somebody? Ten minutes?"

_Grrr... Light = 2, Fang = 2_

"How long could you go without _my _touch? Five minutes?"

_Grrr... Light = 2, Fang = 3_

Their waitress stood to the side, quaking in fear. Both of the intimidating women, who had begun to inch closer and closer, snarls emitting from their throats, turned and looked at the poor woman. "U-um... D-don't mind m-me... I'll j-just..." She gestured vaguely to the side before dashing away.

Ten seconds of silence passed, until the peals of laughter could be heard from the two. Fang quickly silenced herself as soon as she heard Light laughing. She stared as the strawberry blond continued to chuckle, her eyes revealing laugh lines that Fang had never seen.

"You should do that more." Fang stated, once Light was done.

Lightning blushed, turning her head so that she wouldn't meet Fang's gaze. "Nuh-uh, no ma'am. Keep those beautiful eyes right here." Fang's finger crept under her chin, making Light face her.

"Y'know... this restaurant is what we would have came too, before your little inci-"

Just then, she was interrupted by two girlish voice both saying at the same time, "Fang?" "Claire?"

Serah and Vanille ran over, each hugging the living hell out of their respective sister. "Oooh, you guys are on a date! So cute!" Vanille said, looking up at Fang innocently.

_Innocent? Yeah right. There's a demon lurking in there. _Fang quirked one eyebrow up, earning a girlish giggle. _Might need an exorcism to save this poor child. _

Serah was hugging Light much more gently - a hug which she was returning. The younger Farron was surprised. Sure she gave Light hugs often, and she accepted them, but now Light was _responding. _"Hey, Claire?" Serah pulled back looking at her sister in concern.

"Yeah?" Lightning went to take a sip of water.

"Did... Did you and Fang have sex?" She blurted out.

Lightning choked, spraying all of her water over Fang. She slapped her hand to her mouth, mortified. Vanille was cracking up laughing, holding her stomach, tears flowing down her cheeks. And - let's be honest - Fang would have too, but right now she was plucking the wet strands of hair away from her face and eyeing them irritably.

"Oh! I'm-I'm sorry!" She apologized to Fang. Light spun to face her sister. "What the _bloody _hell makes you think that?"

"We-well you're a lot more touchy-feely," Fang interrupted with a snort as Serah continued. "And you're really ha-happy, so I just thought that maybe... You know... And um... You just said 'bloody'! That's _so _Fang."

"I could ask you the same question." Lightning turned her wrathful gaze upon the cackling redhead, which quickly sobered her up.

_Okay, here we go! _Vanille drew a deep breath, closing her eyes a minute before opening them oh so wide, doing her best 'Puss-In-Boots' expression. _Helps that we got the same eye color too - hey! And red hair! Huh! Who could resist this?_

Unfortunately, Lightning could. She glanced over at Fang to see her attempting to dry her hair with her napkin. Serah was meanwhile watching Vanille and making "Aww" noises.

Lightning facepalmed. "What are you two _doing _here?"

"Well, we came because we wanted dinner too, silly." Vanille stated, as if it were the obvious.

She heard the double meaning behind the words. "Vanille." Fang looked up at hearing the serious tone directed at her sister. The Oerban knew she wasn't angry, just protective right now. Although, she tensed, ready to spring to the small redhead's rescue if need be. Light protectively drew Serah closer. "Were you taking Serah on a date?"

Serah looked between the two. Her sister had an intense expression on her face as her gaze never wavered from Vanille's bright emeralds. Vanille - Serah expected her to cower behind Fang - surprisingly, held Light's stare. _Date? What is she kidding? Vanille wouldn't want to-_

"And if I am?"

_-date me? _Serah's mind went into overload. _She-she wants to date me?_

Vanille's voice had lost the childish squeakiness. Instead there was the deeper tone of an adult woman, a maturity that normally didn't show in the vibrant Pulsian.

Fang's eyebrow shot up. _Cheeky girl. _She turned her attention back on Light, who had a muscle working in her jaw.

"You know if you harm her," Light's eyes were full of warning. "I _will _maim you and cut off all of your hair."

Chuckling, Vanille said, "I didn't know about the hair part, but yes, I expected no less from you."

You could almost cut the tension with a knife. Fang and Serah were watching with a mixture of fascination and worry.

"Well then." Lightning released Serah, leaning back and crossing her legs. She gave Vanille a warm smile. "You better take care of her."

"I will."

"Now that all that mess is over," Fang leaned close to Vanille. "Scram! Go woo your own Farron!"

"Double dating is fun!"

Fang snorted. "Reminds me of that paradigm, Double Trouble. So hell no, go get your own booth." She playfully pushed Vanille off of the seat, earning a few squeals of resistance. "Get going. Oh and Serah!" The younger Farron turned to look at Fang over her shoulder. "Remember what they say about redheads." She winked. Fang then gave Vanille a stern look. "'Cause it's true with this one."

Lightning tensed at Vanille's innocent-like smile. "Fang." She growled.

The huntress patted her hand. "Don't worry, love." Fang gave her adoptive sister a warm smile. "That one's thoroughly in love with Serah."

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Serah asked worriedly, glancing over to see Lightning watching her.

Vanille smiled, pulling her closer. "Don't worry," She watched as Fang quickly captured Light's attention. "That one's thoroughly in love with Light."

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviewwww_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Totally wingin' it in case you haven't noticed. _

_Anywho, on with the story.

* * *

_

Light was pleasantly surprised as Fang plucked the bill from the table before she could. "My treat." Fang grinned, slipping the credits inside. She got up, holding out a hand for Light. The strawberry blond took it, entwining their fingers together and slightly leaning on her as they left.

She cast one worried look over to Serah and Vanille's booth; she had been so distracted with Fang that she had completely forgot about the two. Fang gently pulled on her arm, "Don't stress, Sunshine."

The last glimpse she had of the two were of Serah laughing, and Vanille gesturing widely, her red curls bouncing animatedly. It had been a long time since Light had fully seen her little sister enjoy herself with someone. She smiled, letting Fang pull her back outside in the freezing cold.

This time, instead of wrapping her arm around Light's shoulders, Fang wrapped her arms around her waist. The huntress pulled her tight against her front, burying her head in Light's pink curls. "Too damn cold!"

Light laughed, resting her arms on Fang's and marching against the strong wind. Fang would move her legs with hers - making the two one person. The soldier didn't think about how ridiculous they looked - she was just happy to feel Fang's warm body against hers. She could smell faintly the scent of cinnamon and spice. Bits of raven hair flew in front of her as the wind bounced off from the buildings and whipped around them.

Eventually, they made it to Fang's car. The Pulsian - as always - holding the door open for her and letting her climb inside. Light was shivering it was so cold. She brought her hands together in front of her lips, blowing hot air on them. The driver side door opened then, the wind roaring like a King Behemoth. Fang had to fight against the wind to hold open the door. She finally made it inside, shaking her hair like a dog to dislodge the snow.

"Hey!" Light smacked her as bits of the cold snow were flung on her.

Fang grinned, pinching her cheek in return.

In the cramped quarters, Light half-tackled her - as best as she could in the circumstances - and began to pinch her all over. "Two can play at this game, Sunshine!" Fang reached out her dexterous fingers and caught that one piece of neck. Light immediately clamped down on the bronze hand between her head and shoulder, letting out a small gurgle.

Fang's brow furrowed before she finally caught on to what was going on. She grinned wickedly. "Sunshine... You're ticklish?" Light shook her head, allowing Fang to wiggle her fingers and make the younger woman squeal. "You are! That's _so _cute!" The huntress snickered, wiggling her fingers again.

"Fang! Stop it! You contact-craving- Stop it, damn it!" Light squirmed, laughing as Fang continued to tickle her. The brunette continued for just a few more minutes until she finally halted. She allowed Light to regain her bearings, smirking as she drove the soldier home.

Light was panting lightly. It was amazing how much air is wasted when you are tickled. The laughing, struggling to get free, all of it was extremely tiring. Along with the cascade of emotions, revelations, and declarations made today - Light was _tired. _She yawned widely, stretching her arms out to rest on the hood.

Fang glanced over to make some form of jeer or joke, but was distracted as she saw the shiny gleam of the pinkette's bellybutton ring. _No freaking way. _Fang thought incredulously.

"Fang!" Light yelled, slamming herself back down in the seat and gripping it tightly.

"Wha- Oh shit!" Fang swerved, avoiding the car that she was about to hit. The car skidded for some thirty feet on the snow-covered ground before coming to a rest next to the curb. "That... could have been bad." The brunette breathed out weakly sagging in relief.

She could feel Light's glare as she sat back up. "Sorry..."

"Sorry? You're free to ruin your own car, but you break it, you buy it." Light's eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring.

"Yes, drill sergeant." Fang muttered, carefully maneuvering the car through traffic.

* * *

Despite all odds - and Fang's horrible driving skills - Light slept through the safe ride home. Her body was turned toward Fang, strands of her pink spikes fluttering from the heater blowing on her face. Fang had made sure to take the long route home, driving below the speed limit, stopping at all the stop signs and checking both sides - lingering a few times when she faced the strawberry blond.

Every time they came to a red light, the huntress would reach out, lightly brushing the sleeping woman's cheek or moved some of the spikes out of the way. Her hand would hover on the silk smooth skin - and the amazing thing about it was that Light leaned into the touch. The younger woman would murmur in her sleep, shifting closer to the hand caressing her.

_Yeah, FYI mate, you're in love with her. _Fang smiled at the thought. _Damn right. _

They finally arrived at the Farron home. Fang turned off the car, reluctantly. "Sunshine." She reached over, lightly shaking the unconscious woman's shoulder. Light reached up and sleepily shoved the hand away. "Have it your way, then." She got out, walking to the passenger side and gathering up Light in her arms.

"This seems quite familiar, eh?" The huntress kicked the door shut, hobbling over to the front door.

_Challenge No. 1! _Fang looked for some way to open the locked door. "Shit." She sighed. Shaking Light a bit she asked, "Hey, where's the key?"

"Under..."

"Under...?"

"...mat." Light yawned, snuggling closer to Fang's warmth.

"Right." Fang looked down at the doormat. "Crap. Time to improvise."

She leaned down, so that Light was tilted ninety-degrees. Wrapping one arm around the sleeping body, she reached out the other, swatting the mat aside and gripping the small key. Quickly, she opened the door, feeling a little proud for herself. _Very smooth, Fang, good job! _Just as she was congratulating herself, she cursed as she felt Light's head loudly come into contact with the side of the door.

Fang froze, closing her eyes to block out her impending doom. None came. She popped open one eye to see Light still fast asleep. _Oh __**someone's **__gonna be pissed to find that knot in the morning. _She winced. _Poor Light. _She wriggled out of her boots and padded up the stairs to the soldier's room.

The huntress entered the room, gently setting Light on her bed. She unstrapped her boots, letting them fall on the ground, tugged off her jacket and dumped it on Light's desk. Resting her hands on her hips, Fang silently contemplated. _Might as well apologize._ She leaned over the literally sleeping beauty and place her lips on the spot where she had hit her head.

She straightened up, turned to leave, but - like last night - felt a hand gently and firmly wrapped around her wrist. "Fang?"

The older woman turned to face a blushing Light. "What's wrong?"

"Do you... I mean - Do you want to-to...?"

Fang raised one sharp brow.

"Do you want to-to stay here and - you know...?"

She tilted her head. "Spend the night?"

Light was stuttering profusely now, along with blushing as red as a tomato. "Well- I mean... don't you have to?" Light's confused, crystal blue eyes finally looked up at Fang. "I thought that-"

Fang's eyebrows shot straight up as she realized what Light was implying. "Whoah whoah whoah!" She pressed one finger to the pinkette's lips, silencing her. "It is _way _too early for that." Fang tried to hide the nervous tremble in her voice unsuccessfully. She cleared her throat. "We got plenty of time, Light, and trust me," She pulled the innocent woman close for a hug. "there's no one else I'd rather make love to than you." Pressing her lips to the side of Light's head, she felt the soft pink strands tickle her face.

That grip on her wrist was released. Light looked downtrodden. Fang groaned. "Damn it, Light!" Said woman jumped slightly in response as Fang leaned so that they were inches from each other. "I am _not _rejecting you. Do you even know how tempting it is for you to offer something like that. Ugh!" The brunette twisted around sharply, letting out an explosive sigh. "We got time. And believe me, it's hard to resist someone like you - your body alone is seductive enough - but mixed with that wonderful personality of yours," Fang cupped Light's face, her voice going soft. "It's a potent mix. It's so _hard,_" Here she closed her eyes. "not to just give in and-and... It's so _tempting_." She shook her head, hoping to clear the images that her imaginative mind was creating. Her fingers stroked Light's face, sending pleasurable tingles down the sergeant's body. She fixed Light with an honest stare, showing that she had nothing to hide. "I _love _you and I _want _you - but it's too earlier for this, and I don't want to do something you'll regret later."

"I won't regret it." Light mumbled, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Yeah, you will. The best part about falling in love - besides being by that person's side forever - is just that. _Falling _in love is the best part." Fang smiled warmly. "We got time."

Light looked away. She couldn't help the feeling of disappointment rising up within her. "Then... will you stay with me? Please?" Light clung to Fang's hand with a renewed vigor.

Fang sighed. "You're not gonna try anything are you?"

"I don't even know how that works between two women." Light huffed, averting her eyes.

Chuckling, Fang went to pull away, teasing the younger woman. "I dunno... I really shouldn't move to fast, you know?"

Light quickly looked for excuses she could use. "Your-your cars broken! How are you going to get home?"

The brunette clucked her tongue, thoughtful for a moment. "True... true... but my home's not far from here." She waved vaguely in the general direction.

"It's night - very dangerous."

"I'm sure I got that covered." Fang smirked. "I think there was something awhile back that happened... I dunno - maybe we _saved the world..._ or something." She coughed out the last part as she felt Light's death glare.

"Fang." Light was on her knees, scooting closer to the standing woman. _Okay, plan B... _She looked up at Fang, her beautiful blue eyes reflecting the starlight from the open windows. "Please?" She breathed, watching avidly as Fang looked more and more hesitant. "All I want is for you to stay close." Light murmured, pressing her head against Fang's chest. She was startled to hear the Pulsian's heart rate increase dramatically. _Wait a minute... Do I make her nervous? _Now _that _was different.

_Wait for it... Wait for it... _Light squeezed her eyes together.

Fang groaned. "Fine, fine! But don't you dare fling me off of your bed and attack me in the morning, understand?"

Light pulled back, grinning mischievously and brushing her lips against one bronze cheek. "Thank you, Fang."

"Uh-huh." She growled, kicking off her boots and pulling off her jacket.

She stopped as she saw Light dubiously looking at her clothes. "What now?"

"You're sleeping in that?"

"You are." Fang pointed out.

"Hmph. No we are not." She scrambled off the bed, walking to her closet and grabbing some clothes. She tossed Fang a tank top and shorts as she made her way to the bathroom.

"What?" Fang called out. "Not changing in here? We're both women." She grinned as she received Light's glare. The bathroom door shut with a click.

_Hmm... Fangy has a plan. Payback for making me so flustered earlier, sweetheart. _She waited a few minutes until she could no longer hear movement inside the bathroom. Quickly, she yanked the shorts on, turning around so that her back turned. Then she _oh so slowly_ took her shirt off.

_Wait for iiiiiiiitttt..._

She could tell when Light opened the door. If the creak hadn't given her away, then the small gasp that followed it did.

Fang slowly pulled the shirt on, turning around slowly, acting oblivious until she pretended to jump back in surprise as she 'saw' Light. "Sunshine! You naughty girl, you!"

Light tried to argue back - speaking of that back... _My god, she really __**is **__tan all over... _Sadly, she was getting so distracted from the smooth skin and fluidity of Fang's muscles turning and twisting as she slowly pulled the shirt on... _And she has a few more scars on her back too... _The black bra strap... and was that a curve of a breast? The way her hair cascaded down her ba-

"Ooh, Sunshine!" Light was jerked back to reality. "Having fun are we?" Fang chuckled as Light flushed.

The pinkette marched over to her bed, climbing inside angrily and stealing all of the covers, wrapping herself tightly in a cocoon. "Aw, Light." Fang clambered in beside her, tugging her closer. "It's okay to fantasize about me. Everybody else does."

Light grunted.

"Tsk." Fang rested her head on her propped up elbow and began messing with Light's hair. She ran her fingers through the silky locks, lightly scratching at the scalp. She grinned as she felt Light relax her hold on the covers - quickly slipping in beside her and tucking the both of them in.

Fang then leaned over, kissing Light's cheek, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her so that she was flush against her front.

"Love ya, Light."

Light turned around, sneaking her arms around Fang's waist, and burying her head in the brunette's neck.

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

Vanille and Serah were walking arm in arm through Oerba. The redhead would bring her to the distant parts of the village, pointing out places of her childhood, or where the things of here past lay at rest. Every time she did this, her emerald orbs would wander back to half a millennia ago, her eyes distant as she once again lived her past. Serah didn't miss the small traces of pain that flashed across her young features. And, whenever this would happen, Vanille would pause as if she were truly living the scene again. The little Farron would then squeeze her hand, bringing the Pulsian back into reality and showing that she was there for her.

This earned her those priceless smiles that Serah tried to ingrain permanently into her memory.

She was also in another world as well.

_She wants to date me? _Light blue eyes flickered over to her companion. _Why?_

_Ask her._

"Um..." Serah stopped walking, bringing Vanille to a halt. "Vanille..."

"What's wrong?" The redhead's frowned slightly.

_Get it out, already. _"Why do you like me?"

Vanille let out a breath. "Phew, you sure are blunt, ain't cha?" Serah looked away from those pure emerald orbs. "Let's see..." Vanille said, releasing her hold on the younger Farron and tapping her chin thoughtfully. She paced in front of the strawberry blond. "You're cute, smart, clumsy, fun-sized-"

Serah arched one eyebrow.

"-funny, sweet, and just all around fantastic. Why wouldn't I like you?" Vanille leaned toward Serah, invading her personal space, hands clasped behind her back.

"But..." Serah didn't know why the hell she was arguing, or why she was dissecting this piece by piece. She just didn't get it.

The Pulsian's smile disappeared as she became serious again. "There's also this." Vanille took her glove off, pressing her bare hand to Serah's cheek. She started as she felt... something. Skin to skin contact with Vanille made some sort of... fire. It didn't hurt but it felt like it would consume her completely - it was as if she _wanted _to be burnt alive.

"Feel that?" Serah nodded. "I feel it too." Vanille smiled.

And yet, she was still doubtful. Vanille _tsked_. "Serah, do you own a mirror?"

She gave the redhead a confused look. "You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" Vanille asked.

Serah had had Snow a long time ago. He was still in love with her. Serah never was in love with him, he was just a crutch. A way to deal with her sister's growing stoicism and distance. She had never meant to hurt him, she truly believed that she might one day fall in love with him, but then she met Vanille – a girl born five hundred years ago, in another world no less. It was strange how fate made things turn out.

And _never _had she met someone as sweet or tender as Vanille. Never had she felt such gentle touches or kind words. Small hands protected her more than large, meaty hands ever did. It was crazy - how opposite Vanille was to Snow.

Serah was completely head over heels for this girl.

She stared into those bright, emerald orbs that were inches from her face - and she just reacted.

The strawberry blond lurched forward, locking her lips around Vanille's and wrapping her arms around her neck. Vanille _oophmed _a little bit as Serah's weight was thrown on her, her eyes wide. But as she felt those arms wrap around her she smiled into the kiss, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around Serah as well.

_Well, this certainly went better than I hoped._

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Serah, his precious Serah... and then- then there was-

"Vanille!" Snow roared. Leaping over the small stone fence in his way and sprinting to the to women. He yanked the redhead away from Serah, pulling her away and holding her upper arm tightly. "What the hell are you doing?" He accused.

"What does it look like?" Vanille spat, tugging at her arm.

"Snow! Let her go!" Serah went to help Vanille but was knocked backwards as Snow shoved her aside.

His bright blue eyes glared down at the Pulsian. "So it was you! You're the reason she broke up with me! You're the reason she won't marry me!" Every sentence was punctuated with a vicious shake.

Serah scrambled up from the ground. "Leave her alone!" Serah pounded her little fists on Snow's shoulders.

Snow growled, shoving Serah hard enough so that she landed harshly on the ground and did not get up. "Serah!" Vanille twisted, trying to get away from the blond.

"You fucking lesbian." Snow roared, raising one hand.

Orange light flashed brilliantly in the night. Snow was thrown clear across the courtyard and into the brick wall of a building. He groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up. He jumped when he saw Vanille standing in front of him.

"You _fucking ass._" Vanille hissed. "You're drunk, and you just threw your ex-girlfriend on the ground, why do you think she came to me?" She kneeled down in front of the giant. "No matter what you say or do, I will be there for Serah. I can protect her." She got up turning to go back to her girlfriend. "You're despicable, Snow. A poor excuse for the man you once were." Those words hit home.

* * *

Serah mumbled incoherently as she came back into consciousness. All of the events that just transpired flashed to the forefront of her mind. "Vanille!" She gasped, shooting up, before collapsing back to the ground. "Ow." She held her head with one hand. Black spots filled her vision.

"Easy, Serah." Small, gentle, silk hands brushed several strands of pink hair from her face. Those hands were definitely not Snow's.

"Vanille?"

"Yep?"

"I'm sorry." Serah whispered, her eyes closed tightly.

Vanille paused for a second before tugging Serah closer and holding her tightly. "It's not your fault." Her head rested on Serah's, those bright eyes watching as Snow clambered to his feet and stumbled away. "No one is going to hurt you anymore, I promise." She squeezed her tighter.

Serah pulled back to brush her lips against Vanille's. "Thank you." The younger Farron smiled at the Pulsian.

The redhead grinned. "Great! Now let's get you home and have some wild, smexy-" Serah slapped her hand over Vanille's mouth, shaking her head.

"I always thought Fang was the kinky one."

"Oh no!" Vanille smirked. "Fang's still a virgin."

"What?" Serah screamed.

Vanille tilted her head. "Why else do you think she gets so nervous around Light for? She knows a lot more - that's for sure - but she has never had sex before."

"You've got to be kidding me." Serah shook her head. "That's impossible."

An amused laugh escaped the Pulsian's throat. "She is. And you know what? We get to tell Light. Turn the tables for once." She winked.

_Oh, Maker..._

Light's eyes flashed open as she heard the front door close. Peering over her shoulder she saw that it was 1:07 AM. She waited as she heard two pairs of feet move up the staircase silently.

She was able to hear Serah's whisper of, "Oh no! That one-"

_Creak. _

_"..._creaks." She finished lamely.

Light chuckled along with Vanille.

"Serah." The younger Farron winced, poking her head into her older sister's room.

"Yes?"

"Come home earlier." She mumbled, burrowing back down beside Fang.

"'kay." She closed their door before grabbing Vanille's hand and tugging her into her room directly opposite.

Vanille had an amused expression on her face. "She certainly seems more laid back."

"I haven't seen her that relaxed since..." Serah's eyes went distant. Small arms wrapped around her waist, pressure from Vanille's head settled between Serah's shoulders.

"We Pulsians work miracles." Vanille murmured, smiling slightly as she felt Serah's body tense as she caught the double meaning. "Oh, relax you." Vanille lightly swatted at Serah's curly hair. "I'm not going to try anything."

Serah rested her hands atop Vanille's. "I know."

**A/N: **_R&R please_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_I'm sorry. This was horribly late, I know. Got lots goin' on. Ditzy fluffy romance coming up. XD  
_

OOO

Fang was the first to wake. Her eyelids fluttered open only to shut quickly as the sunlight streamed in through the open window. Muttering incoherently, she tugged Lightning closer, burying her head in the strawberry locks in hopes that she would fall asleep once again.

After a few minutes in which sleep did not claim her, she gave up, lifting her head from the pillow to rest it in her palm as she watched the beautiful woman beside her sleep. Idly, she traced patterns on Light's arm, smiling as the woman drew closer to her. This waking up next to Light and watching her sleep – it was comforting. It made Fang happy, content.

The brunette's eyes roamed over Light's face to land on her lips. She reached one hand up to trace them. She halted as she saw Lightning part her lips, letting out a sigh. Her hand drifted back down to wrap around her waist as she rested her head above the ex-soldier's. Fang had never felt this way about anyone. She had never felt her heart rate start ten times faster when she first laid eyes on them, when she got close to them. And _never _would she have followed someone who was charging into enemy territory, armed or not. But Lightning was special… She was different. Everything about her intrigued Fang, it made her want to dig and shift through Lightning's thoughts to see the person that was beneath the exterior. Lightning was the most unique person she had ever met.

Thinking about it made an intense _want _and _love _well up in her heart. A fierce protectiveness that she had only been known to have for Vanille. It was now for Light as well, but not on a sisterly level. The Cocoon native had opened her heart to what would have been her enemy – had circumstances been different. And now look at them… cuddling in the bed together like they were lovers. It was ironic to Fang. Five hundred years ago, she would have done anything to kill a person like Lightning – a viper intent on destroying her home. She was confident that – if Lightning _had_ been born in that timeframe and if they had met – she still would have been rooted to the spot, her heart hammering in her chest. And then Lightning would most likely run her through with her gunblade and call it a day.

Fang chuckled at that thought. Imagining Lightning wiping off Fang's blood from her precious blade and then stalking off to yell at the lower ranking soldiers was priceless. _I'm such a softie now_, she thought. Lightning shifted in her sleep, throwing an arm around Fang's waist and burying her face in Fang's neck. _But I __**love **__it. _Fang grinned. _I wonder… _

Peering down at the strawberry blond, Fang pulled away, ignoring Lightning's mumbled protests. She leaned over Lightning, holding herself up with her arms and leaving her legs tangled with the blonde's. The huntress leaned down, slowly so that the sleeping woman would not wake. She brushed her lips over Lightning's cheek, before moving up to press them against her eyes, her other cheek, her forehead, her chin, jaw line…

Little did she know, Lightning was beginning to stir. She frowned as she felt something feather light and smooth glide over her skin. She cracked an eye open and only just managed to suppress her gasp as she saw Fang kissing her all over. As Lightning became aware of what was going on, she could _feel _the small sparks of fire that Fang's kissing was making. Every time those luscious lips pressed upon her skin she felt something similar to jolts of electricity. Her heart began to pump wildly, her body growing warm.

_What? What am I supposed to… __**do **__here? _Lightning froze as Fang continued to kiss her. Truthfully, she didn't want to move, but she couldn't just lay there and take all of this could she? _Or could I? _The thought was appealing. Eventually Fang would stop, but until then, Lightning would bask in the moment. When was the next time something like this would happen?

Fang paused at Lightning's neck, feeling the woman's pulse pick up speed. Her jade eyes flicked up to study Lightning's face. _Her breathing does seem to have picked up a tad. _Fang grinned before sucking down on the slender neck experimentally. She stifled the laughter that bubbled up as she felt her tense. Lightning was biting her bottom lip. _Sunshine, you naughty girl, you… Don't want me to stop, do ya? _Fang pulled away from her neck, hearing a soft sound escape Lightning. _I swear that sounded like a whimper. The mighty Sergeant Farron, whimpering for touch – never thought I'd see the day. _She could feel the strawberry blond tremble as she hovered in front of her.

"_Sun-shine_." The Pulsian woman sang. Lightning tried to control the involuntary twitch that came along every time Fang used the godforsaken nickname. It didn't work. "Light." She felt a warm hand pressed on her cheek. "I know you're awake. Open your eyes." She didn't open them. "Light." Fang's demeanor changed from playful to serious. Hearing the change in the woman's voice, Lightning popped open one eye.

The raven haired beauty hovered in front of her, only inches away. There was no smirk, no teasing expression, nor mirth in her eyes. For once, she was completely serious. Lightning stared back into those captivating emeralds, wondering what Fang was thinking. She kind of got a clue whenever Fang suddenly lowered down and pressed her lips firmly to hers.

The older Farron let out a muffled grunt of surprise as she felt Fang's body press down upon hers. Her eyes remained open for a few seconds, her brain still trying to process what was happening to her. Eventually, the things that Fang was doing with her mouth and tongue made her eyes roll skywards and close. Their lips meshed together in a dance that was sweet and tender until passion began to take over as Fang's tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. Lightning complied, having never done this before she let Fang take the reins. The brunette's tongue slipped inside her mouth, twisting and sparring with her own. Lightning groaned as the sensations evoked a heat, a molten warmth deep inside of her. Her hands went to grasp Fang's locks, earning a satisfied purr as she tugged on the loose strands. Fang's hands – which had been resting on either side of Lightning's head – moved to cradle the woman's face. They both could feel the kiss escalating from something slow and patient to fast and passionate, both of them utterly losing control. Lightning was unconsciously arching into Fang, small gasps escaping her lips as she tried to get oxygen but not break away from the contact. Whatever Fang was doing to her, it was _damn _good and she couldn't get enough of it. Apparently Fang felt the same way, seeing as she was letting out small growls and purrs as well. Lightning tasted so _good _and those lips were so soft… A bronze hand wandered down to slip underneath Lightning's shirt and began to slide up, caressing the smooth skin and going straight for Lightning's—

_BAM!_

The door was forced open and slammed against the wall.

Serah stood there as the two broke apart, frying pan in hand, blushing scarlet as she saw Fang on top of her sister, about to devour her. She quickly covered her eyes with a mitten covered hand. "Um… B-breakfast is ready." She turned to scurry away, bumping into the wall in the process.

Fang smirked, looking down to see a breathless and blushing Lightning, looking up at her as if she didn't want any breakfast, even if she was embarrassed by her sister walking in on her first kiss/makeout session. "Guess we should listen to little Farron, yeah? Otherwise she'll get Vanille." Fang made a face. "That's punishment enough."

Lightning didn't manage to hide the disappointment on her face. Fang smiled, leaning down to brush her lips quickly on Lightning's, pulling away lest the taste make her start all over again. "Come on." She got off of the strawberry blond, holding out a hand to drag her out of the bed.

When they arrived they saw Vanille, balanced on a bar stool and chatting with Serah. She turned to face them as they entered, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Serah said all you were doing was making out! But the _moans _coming from your room sounded like something else." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The older Pulsian frowned, smacking the back of Vanille's head. "Enough."

"What?" The redhead shrugged. "I'm just glad you know how to start at least." Fang tensed.

"Start what?" Lightning asked, her eyes flicking over to a grinning Vanille and back to Fang, who was blushing.

"Oh, it's just Fang has never had—" Vanille yelped suddenly as Fang pounced on her. They rolled around on the ground, Fang tickling the girl so that she could hardly breathe, let alone tell Lightning anything.

"Not a word, you demon child." Fang pinched Vanille's arm, earning a high-pitched squeal and a smack on the arm.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later." She wriggled out of Fang's grasp, running around the island to hover behind Serah, her hands resting on the younger Farron's hips. Serah blushed as she saw Lightning glance over at her, her blue eyes narrowing at the troublesome redhead who currently had her paws on her little sister. "And – judging from the sounds coming from that room – it's going to be soon."

Fang growled, lunging across the island to grab at Vanille. Serah raised one frying pan and pointed it at her like Lightning would with her Omega Weapon. "No rough housing while I'm cooking." She gave Vanille a look. "Period."

Lightning came up behind Fang to wrap her arms around her, immediately calming down the huntress. Resting her head on Fang's shoulder, she watched as Serah and Vanille talked and cooked at the same time. Vanille would always have something to talk about. Whether she acted ditzy and harebrained or intellectual and deep, whatever she said caught and held Serah's attention. It seemed familiar for some reason. Her eyes watched Vanille for a moment before realizing what it was.

Every time Serah blushed, every time she smiled, it was just like Lightning reacting to Fang's advances. _There must have been something in Oerba's water back then. These two are so much alike. _

"What're you thinking about?" Fang murmured, her head turned to the side slightly so that she could see Light out of the corner of her eye.

"Serah's… happy. With Snow she was always smothered – as if they weren't equals. Vanille makes her feel at ease." Lightning smiled. "It's like us."

Fang was quiet for a moment, watching the two younger girls with Lightning. "Was that your first kiss?"

"How'd you know?"

The huntress snorted. "How couldn't I know?"

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "Hmph."

"You were lovely by the way."

"You weren't too bad, yourself."

"Oh? We're playing coy now, are we?" Fang grinned. "How much farther are you willing to go?" She turned around in Lightning's arms, her eyes boring down into the ex-soldiers.

"Hey!" Fang and Lightning looked up to see Vanille, hands on hips and giving them an accusatory glare. "No sex in the kitchen. That's un-san-itar-y."

Lightning buried her head in Fang's chest. "Vanille, one of these days, karma is going to bite you in the ass _so _bad."

"Until then, I'll commit evil deeds for the amusement of Serah and myself."

"Serah," Fang looked to the younger Farron. "Please tell me that this little brat hasn't corrupted you."

"Erm… do you mean corrupted-corrupted or… _corrupted-corrupted?_" Serah asked, timidly.

Lightning's head shot up. "Serah!"

"What? She-she…" Serah gestured weakly at the two Oerbans before facepalming. "I didn't have sex with her or anything…"

Vanille scowled. "Serah's a big girl; she can handle her own relationships."

"Guh…" Lightning thumped her head on Fang's shoulder, who rubbed her back consolingly.

"Do you want to go somewhere for breakfast?" Fang offered.

Lightning nodded mutely.

Fang ran her hand through Lightning's hair before turning to the two, chuckling. "We're going out to get breakfast. Both of you," Her eyes landed on Vanille. "Behave."

"Yes ma'am!" Vanille saluted, helping Serah prepare breakfast for the two.

As Fang and Lightning went back upstairs to get dressed, Fang couldn't help but say, "They are a kind of cute couple."

"Right. A mini Fang trying to ravage a mini Lightning. Cute."

"They _are _our minis!"

"Except they can't fight." Lightning rolled her eyes. "Serah can't even kill a spider."

"Yeah, and Vanille with her fishing rod…"

"I heard that!" Vanille shrieked.

OOO

"Ya know, we really don't know each other all that well." Fang stated, stabbing at a piece of egg. Her green eyes flicked up to watch her girlfriend's reaction.

Lightning let out small snort. "Well, we do seem to make our own standards. After all," She rested her head in her palm, thinking. "How many women do you know meet up in the middle of a rioting city, one who was riding on a bike made of two women, both end up running around Pu- _Gran_ Pulse, and then saving the world, all the while killing thousands of soldiers and beasties?"

Fang paused, her mouth open with a forkful of eggs about to enter, her forehead crinkled. "On _Cocoon _they might not meet that way, but you should have seen how we rolled on Gran Pulse."

"Oh, I'm sure." Lightning rolled her eyes. A few minutes of uninterrupted silence passed. Normally, Lightning would feel the need to squirm, fidget, or escape to the 'bathroom', but with Fang, it was a companionable silence; effortless.

"Fang?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

Lightning's eye muscle twitched in response. She was trying to get better. Really.

"What was Vanille talking about?"

"Nothing! It was nothing. _Pa–_lease! Why would you think–?"

"Fang."

Fang mumbled something, scratching her head.

"What was that?" Lightning leaned forward, unknowingly showing off her breasts in her tank top. Fang was quick to notice, her eyes immediately honed in on the crevasse between Lightning's rather large chest. She followed Fang's eyes down – which were quite literally focused on her breasts – and blushed slightly. Lightning was starting to get used to the fact that Fang would do these things to embarrass her, but here? It looked as if Fang wasn't expecting a morning glory view of Lightning's amazing assets. She shifted to the right, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile as Fang's jade eyes followed the movement. She shifted over to the left and _still _Fang watched her. "Hey, Fang?" Lightning reached over, snapping her fingers right in front of Fang's face. The Pulsian jumped violently as she came back from her own little world.

"Huh? Wha—? I didn't do it."

"What. Was. Vanille. Talking. About."

Fang eyes wandered back down. "Nuh-uh!" Lightning gripped the woman's chin and hoisted her back up. "Snaggletooth, answer me."

The lancer was blushing uncharacteristically. "It was _nothing_… I swear…"

Lightning facepalmed. "You're blushing! It can't be nothing." Fang was biting her bottom lip. "Look, whatever it is," Lightning's hand moved upwards to cup Fang's cheek. The woman leaned into the touch, her eyes trained on Lightning's. "It's not going to bother me or make me mad. You can tell me anything, Fang. We're girlfriends, right?"

Fang eyes darted around the restaurant. "Can we go somewhere more private? Please?"

The ex-soldier arched an eyebrow before getting up and dropping enough gil on the table to pay for the food and tip. Lightning gripped Fang's wrist when she went to get her own gil. "You got the last time." She released her, exiting out of the restaurant and walking down the sidewalk, Fang in tow.

Right now, trudging after Lightning, her head down with hands stuck in pockets, Fang looked like a kid that stole candy and got in trouble. She was watching Lightning's boots move back and forth, right, left, right, left… Waiting for the time when she would spin on her heel and demand what was going on. _Any… minute… now…_

Brown boots spun in a circle. Fang's lips quirked upwards. _Like clockwork. _Her eyes went up to meet Lightning's before shifting away to find something else to look at. Lightning's arms were crossed, as unmoving as the crystal remains of Cocoon.

She waited patiently, letting an unnerving stare rest on the nervous Pulsian.

"Gah…" The Pulsian smacked both hands over her face, letting out an explosive sigh. "I'm a virgin." She threw her hands out and down so that they landed on her jeans with a loud smack. "There. It's out. Bet's on the table."

Silence.

Abruptly, Lightning busted out laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Wait… So you're telling me that you were getting stressed out and… haha… nervous because you're a… haha… virgin?"

Fang pouted.

"And… haha! I thought _I _was the sad case."

"Hey! You're a virgin too!"

"But-," Lightning had to pause to catch her breath. "You just don't look– or act – like a virgin!"

Loud chatter was heard as four distinct figures appeared around the corner of a shop, just as Lightning said this.

All of NORA passed by, Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui, and Yuj – they all witnessed Fang's embarrassing little secret that was suddenly paramount. They had gaping mouths and wide eyes as they stared at the Pulsian woman. Needless to say… it was her worst nightmare.

"?"

OOO

_Back at the Farron residence…_

Vanille tugged at Serah's hair. "Take it ooooofffffffff…"

Serah bit her lip, smacking Vanille's hand away. "Idontwanna."

"Do it." The sneaky redhead pulled the jeweled hair tie from Serah's hair, letting it loose from that ridiculous side ponytail that the younger Farron always wore. Vanille sprinted away, running up the stairs, searching for a place to hide it from her.

"Vanille!"

She dashed into a room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. As she turned around, leaning back against it and sighing in relief, she opened her eyes and gulped at her newfound realization.

Vanille was in Lightning's room.

_Oooooooohhhh, I wonder if Lightning has anything that she'd rather not let anyone see. _

Small bangs from the door reverberated through Vanille's body, "Vanille! Get out of Lightning's room! She's gonna kill you."

"Aw, I'm glad you care, dearest."

"Vanille!" It sounded like a half-sob. Vanille smiled a little as she heard Serah slump to the ground in defeat, still in front of the door.

"I'll be right out, Serah."

Vanille walked over to Lightning's bedside table, pulling the drawer open. Survival knife (typical), sidearm (typical), remote to the TV… pictures from when Lightning was younger? Vanille picked it up, looking at a early teenage version of Lightning that was smiling at the camera. She shifted through the pictures until she finally found the softer features of the younger Farron.

Sitting on the comforter of Lightning's bed, Vanille flipped through pictures of Serah as a baby, giggling at the camera, as a toddler taking her first steps and looking absolutely surprised that she could do such a thing. She saw Serah as a child, wrapped up in Lightning's cape as she sat next to her older sister, who was looking mildly amused. Vanille's eyes widened when she saw Serah going to her first prom, her hair done by a professional, makeup highlighting her already gorgeous features. Then there was nothing – no more pictures.

She bit her lip for a moment before sticking a few of Serah's pictures into her pocket, placing the others back. Completely forgetting about hiding Serah's hair tie, she got up, opening the door to find the younger Farron with her arms wrapped around her knees and a annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"Not funny, vanilla." She held out one pale hand.

Without warning, Vanille plomped down beside Serah and drew her into a hug. Serah peeped at the sudden affection. "I love you, Serah." She felt the small hand running through her hair, idly thinking, _I wonder if Fang is so touchy feely like Vanille. _

Serah pulled back to look at Vanille. "What's wrong?" Her redhead's eyes seemed distant, as if she were thinking deeply about something.

"It's nothing." Vanille waved off, leaning back against the wall. Her hand continued to run through the soft, pink strands. "You look pretty with your hair down." Vanille said, smiling at the faint blush on Serah's cheeks.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Serah mumbled, burying her face in Vanille's neck.

"But you distract me so!" Vanille raised the back of her unoccupied hand to her forehead in a dramatic fashion.

She squeaked as she felt Serah pinch her upper thigh. "Hey! My, you _are _forward, aren't you?"

"Vanille!" Little fists pounded on her side.

Vanille caught them, pulling Serah on top of her and kissing her.

OOO

"Where's your damn gunblade? Of all the times you _do _have it, it couldn't be now?" Fang moaned, as they ran away from the four NORA members, who continued to pester her about her virginity.

"What do you need my gunblade fore?"

"So you can bloody shoot me!" Fang hissed, hurdling over a short fence. Lightning caught an angry, irritated expression on the older woman's face. _And _she was blushing even more.

_I can see why she and Vanille always try to make Serah and me blush. _She thought flipping over a moving vehicle in their way. _It's kinda fun. _She grinned.

"Oh, I'm _so _glad you're smiling in this situation. Any other time, its all frowns but _nooooo, _whenever Fang is in trouble or pain you enjoy it, you viper sadist from hell!" Fang screeched at her.

Lightning had to stop then, she was laughing too much to run. Hands on her knees she watched as Fang continue to run, oblivious, for about half a mile. She burst out with another round of laughter as the brunette twisted this way and that, looking for her. This was so _funny _to her. For once, _Fang _was on the spot. It was a nice change of pace.

Fang doubled back, grabbing her arm and yanking her with her. "I am not going to put up with those four! C'mon!"

"Hey, _Faaaaaaaaaaaang!_" Lebreau sang. A horror struck expression flitted across Fang's face. "You were trying to get into my pants and you _don't even know how_!"

"Hey!" Both yelled, before turning back to each other. "Hey!"

"You were trying to get into her pants?" Lightning grabbed Fang's shirt, bringing her close to her face.

"Uh – no! I don't even – I didn't know you then and she's—Oh c'mon! Now is not the time!" Fang reached over, gripping Lightning's collar and shaking her. "You can kill me later. C'mon!" She threw Lightning over her shoulder in a fireman carry and sprinted away from NORA.

Rage was running through Lightning. Rage at Lebreau, rage at Fang for 'flirting' with Lebreau, rage at Lebreau 'flirting' with Fang, rage at that _entire _thing. Her hands gripped Fang's side and back with clawed fingers. She _did not _like Lebreau near Fang. Possessiveness began to take over.

OOO

"Phew." Fang said, accidentally looking over the shoulder that Lightning was on, getting a very nice view of her finely sculpted ass. Blinking a few times, she slowly turned the other way to look over her other shoulder and get a view that wouldn't make her tackle Lightning to the ground.

Lightning hadn't said anything while Fang had been sprinting away from the group, cursing and panting all the while. And now, it was making her nervous.

Standing in front of Lightning's home, she deposited the ex-soldier on the ground and opened the door for her. Not so much as even looking at her, Lightning strutted through the doorway, head held high, fists clenched. Fang hesitantly followed.

_Oh this is gonna su-_ _BAM!_

Fang stumbled back, clutching her jaw. She gave Lightning a comical, reproachful look. "Ow?" _BAM!_ On her knees now. "What the hell?" _BAM!_ Flat on the ground – was Lightning's ceiling supposed to be spinning around?

She groaned as Lightning sat atop her, her blue eyes icy. Fang was about to open her mouth and fire off an accusation but felt a hand slap her, hard. "Don't you even."

Truthfully, Fang was beginning to get turned on by this – even though she knew she shouldn't be, especially since her life was in Lightning's hands right now. She had always been a masochist though – look who she was in love with. She wriggled beneath Lightning. "Or what?"

Another sharp, stinging slap.

_That's it._

Fang shot up, switching their positions and roughly kissing surprised woman. Breaking off first she said, breathily, "That," She panted. "Is called preemptive strike." Lightning growled, bucking the other woman off and getting ready to punch her lights out.

Her fist made contact with Fang's hand as the woman blocked the punch. The same thing happened to the other hand. The Pulsian sat back up, yanking Lightning's arms back and kissing her just as rough and passionate as the first time. Lightning moaned. At this rate she wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

Once again she reached out dragging Fang's head back by grabbing her hair. The huntress hissed, her eyes wild – and not just with anger. Lightning reached the other arm to slap her before she felt sharp canines at her throat. That was it. Instead of pulling the woman away, she brought the brunette closer, arching into her as teeth met a sensitive spot. She let out a loud moan as Fang's nails scratched through her tank top, leaving red trails even with the clothing on. Lightning grabbed Fang's face, pulling her back up for another heated kiss. She wasn't even aware of it, but both of them were rocking against each other – Lightning and Fang were trying to get as close as humanely possible with one another.

_Thump_.

Both of their eyes popped open as they pulled away slightly and peered up the stairs. They saw two small figures… _grappling_?

Lightning was the first to realize. She shot off of Fang, who _oophmed_, and ran up the stairs, tackling Vanille off of Serah and interrupting their heated makeout. "Ravaging redheaded seductress!"

"Lightning, no!"Fang pulled her off of her little sister.

"Unhand me you flirtatious, virgin seductress!" Lightning flailed in Fang's grasp.

This was horrible timing but Vanille couldn't help herself and snickered. "About time she told you." Another vicious growl sent Vanille scrambling over to Serah.

"Will you chill out?" Fang spun Lightning around by her shoulders.

Using their combined momentum, Lightning punched Fang again. "Dammit, woman!" Fang howled, shaking her head as stars came into her vision.

She pinned her arms to the struggling woman, throwing Vanille an angry, exasperated look. "Get in Serah's room – both of you." She then drug Lightning into her room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You flirted with Lebreau." Lightning hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"It was before I met you!"

"You were trying to 'get into her pants'?" Lightning even made quotes with her fingers.

"Ugh!" Fang covered her face with her hands, beginning to pace in Lightning's room.

"And you think you can solve everything by kissing me senseless?"

"You think you can solve it by hitting the shit outta me?" Their voices continued to rise one after another.

Lightning advanced until she was inches away from Fang's face. "Yeah, I think it helps."

Fang was getting distracted by how close Lightning was to her. Her eyes traced over each and every perfection. That was it – Lightning was perfect. Nothing was wrong, a sculpture without any trace of scar or blemish.

She couldn't contain herself. Fang closed the distance with her lips and body, pulling Lightning closer. There was no way that Lightning could fight it. She melted into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Fang's neck and letting the Pulsian dominate her.

Breaking off the kiss, Lightning leaned away, feeling Fang's lips trail down to her neck, her raven tresses tickling the skin there. Fang nipped lightly at the soft skin there before pulling back and softly brushing her lips against Lightning's. "Yes, I think it helps."

Lightning pulled away, staring at Fang. "I hate you."

Fang's eyes softened. "I love _you_. No one else."

"Mmph."

Fang chuckled – stopping whenever her jaw protested. "Look, Light." She turned her face back around with one slender finger. "I don't want anyone else." Lightning was about to argue but felt another finger placed over her lips. "I don't. Not anymore. I never even _did _anything with Lebreau. We flirted – that was all." She paused. "Light, do you know how perfect you are? Why would I want anyone else?" She genuinely seemed confused.

"Yeah, right…" She brushed off, trying to pull away.

"Will you listen to me? I get it. You're scared, but I'm not leaving you unless you want me too – which I hope you don't because I love you. That is the _whole_," Fang made a wild, encompassing gesture. "Point of this. I'm with you, Light and I will _always _want to be with you." She searched for some reaction in Lightning's eyes. "To think that I preferred Lebreau over you – Just… Ugh!" She shivered violently. "I'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb."

Lightning let out a small smile at that.

"So, c'mon, cheer up – and not by your favorite pastime of bitch-slapping and punching Fang. Speaking of which," She held her jaw, opening and closing her mouth. "Could I get some ice? Because I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna bruise."

"Sorry." Lightning said, gently touching Fang's cheek. She sighed, before stiffening again. "Vanille."

Fang wrapped her arms tighter around Lightning. "Wait, Ligh-!" _BAM!_

Lightning was out of the room, barely catching Fang's loud, "Motherfu-!"

She burst through Serah's room, her eyes flashing as they landed on the cowering redhead. "You!" Lightning jumped over the bed, trying to pounce on the small Pulsian like Fang did to her. Vanille squeaked, dashing from her spot and out of Serah's room.

"_Vanillllllllllleeeeeee!"_

Little Vanille ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stood behind the island, shaking a tinsey bit, and looking around for anything she could use defensively. "Aha!" She grabbed a frying pan from the counter, holding it like a bat, and snuck to the side of the open doorway.

Lightning ran into the kitchen a few seconds later. "Vanille, I'm gonna—," _WHACK!_

Everything went black.

OOO

Fang and Serah made their way down the stairs. Serah was supporting Fang who was clutching her nose that was bleeding. They both expected to find the tattered remains of the little Pulsian that they knew and loved so much. Instead they found the opposite. Lightning was on the ground, her mouth hanging open and a hell of a bump on her head. Vanille was crouched next to her, a can of whip cream in one hand and chocolate syrup in the other.

Lightning currently had a white moustache complete with beard, wrinkly chocolate creases on her skin, chocolate bags under her eyes, and last – but certainly not the least – chocolate glasses completed the set.

The two just stood there as Vanille finished with two fluffy, sweet eyebrows. She looked up at them when she was done – not smiling, not smirking, just looked at them. Acting completely normal.

"Do you want to die?" Fang blurted in the silence.

"Truthfully – with your dirty mind – you would lick all of this off of her, and then you would suggest that you cover each other up in the stuff and lick it off. It's something you would think of and it would distract her for awhile – maybe even earn me a hug for being so nice." Vanille grinned as Fang blushed. "Secondly, this is funny. How many times do you see the mighty Lightning Farron covered in whip cream and chocolate?" That painted a dirty picture in Fang's mind. "Thirdly, Serah and I were have an _amazing_ makeout session before _you_ two ruined it." She accentuated by poking Fang in the chest.

Serah groaned. "What'd you _do_?"

The redhead picked up the frying pan that had an imprint of Lightning's face on it.

"It's gonna suck when she wakes up, huh?" Vanille grinned.

Fang closed her eyes, as if in pain. "Do you know how many times she has hit her head while she was with me?"

OOO

**A/N:**_Review kiddies ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Update on Valentine's Day, what a funny. This is... shorter, sorry. The muse isn't working with school, softball, and life in general. Told some of ya'll that I'd update on the weekend, and I apologize because obviously I have not. Anywho, a little warning: Nautilis is New Nautilis or in some cases Neo Nautilis. Same exact city, just on Gran Pulse – not a big hullabaloo. Oh, and I will try to get to updating faster. Promise… And as always, thank you kind reviewers, especially to the ones who have stuck with me since the beginning ;) Love ya'll. ~OerbaFarron_

OOO

Lightning stirred, and immediately regretted consciousness. She groaned as her head pounded along with her heartbeat. It felt as if a Behemoth had whacked her on the head several times with it's chainsaw massacre thing, then had the courtesy of stomping on it with its huge feet.

The sunlight didn't help either; it increased the pain tenfold. Turning her head to the other side, she cracked open one crystal blue eye to spot Fang holding an ice pack to her face, eyes full to the brim with concern. "Hey." Lightning croaked.

"Hello yourself, beautiful." Fang's eyes immediately warmed upon seeing Lightning wake up. She wasn't going to lie, strange and painful thoughts had entered her mind when she saw her girlfriend sprawled on the ground, unconscious. What if she never woke up? What if she was in a coma for the rest of her life? Or… what if it was like that movie where the girl couldn't remember anything for a day?

Her brow furrowed as she thought. _Didn't that movie have Adam Sandler in it? _

"It hurts…"

Fang shook her head to clear her ADD thoughts. She quickly pulled the ice pack off of her face and gently pressed it to the side of Lightning's head. Her hand came away sticky from the chocolate syrup and whip cream that still covered her girlfriend's face. "Be right back."

Going down to the kitchen, she spied Vanille and Serah. Vanille bit her lip as Fang walked down the stairs, her eyes apprehensive. "Is she okay?"

The warrior got ice out of the freezer first, before giving Vanille a nasty, exasperated look, emphasized by the freezer door slamming shut. "What do you think?"

The little redhead fiddled with her hands. "Is she mad at me?"

Fang sighed. "Look Vanille, go with Serah to our place. I'll get Sunshine in a better mood." Both of the girls went to get up. "Actually wait." She spun around, crossing her arms and grinning sadistically. "Vanille, you go see Lightning and give her a few Cures. That'll get you brownie points."

Vanille's bright green eyes went wide with terror.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can bring the little Farron."

Serah's lips quirked upwards at the nickname, grabbing Vanille's hand and tugging her up the stairs. When they were far enough for Fang not to hear, Vanille asked Serah. "Is your sister gonna kill me?"

"…No." Serah's hesitation didn't help Vanille's fast-beating heart nor her adrenaline rush.

When they cracked open Lightning's door, they saw the ex-soldier in a pitiful state. She was curled into a fetal position, head cradled in her hands with a painful expression obvious on her features. Occasionally she whimpered.

Serah pushed her girlfriend forward.

"Um… uh, Lightning?"

Cornflower blue eyes flashed open upon hearing the high-pitched and obvious voice that was Vanille. A low growl issued from Lightning's throat.

"I'm-I'm just going to Cure you, o-okay?"

"Show me your hands."

Vanille raised her hands, much as if she would if Lightning had been pointing her gun-blade at her. A cursory glance revealed that Vanille had no whip cream, chocolate, or frying pan weapon of mass headache destruction on her person. Slightly satisfied, she sat up slowly, wincing as the throbbing along with dizziness increased.

Subtle, green magic filled Vanille's palms as she placed her hands as gently as she could on Lightning's brow. The swelling went down, along with most of the pain. "I really am sorry, Light."

"Let's just not make it a habit." An amused smile crawled across her lips as she saw how terrified the younger girl was. Her hands were shaking as she healed Lightning. "Going about killing your girlfriend's sister is not the way to go."

"Eh heh… right. I'll keep that in mind." Perkiness back in place, Vanille bounced back to her feet, offering a tentative smile. "That's the best I can do. It's been awhile since I've actually had to heal anything."

Lightning waved her off. "I'm fine now, Vanille. Thanks."

Serah winked at her sister also in thanks, yanking Vanille away and back down the stairs, eager to be alone with her Pulsian.

Lightning arched an eyebrow as Fang walked back in, an extra icepack in hand. "Why were those two in a hurry?"

"Well, besides the fact that Vanille thought you were going to _kill _her…" Fang smirked as Lightning swat her. "I told them to leave. Figured you needed space. Which means 'Fang time' in my book."

"'Fang time'… you sure you just don't want 'Lightning time'?"

"Touché…" Fang pressed the ice pack on her bruised cheek. Leaning down to kiss her, she paused. "Let me uh… get a washcloth real quick."

"Right…"

Fang came back, sitting next to Lightning and began to dab at Lightning's whip cream, chocolate syrup encrusted face. She chuckled as Lightning closed her eyes in contentment.

"What?"

"You're so freaking adorable, Claire."

Lightning blinked. "Did you just call me Claire?"

_Oh shit… _Fang thought. "No! No, you must have misheard." She flinched as Lightning brought a hand up, expecting the worse. Fang closed her eyes as Lightning ran her hand through the messy, raven locks.

"You need to stop flinching, Snaggles. People will start believing you're being abused."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

That earned her another gentle swat upside the head. "You are really abusive."

"Shows that I care."

"Oh really? Maybe the feeling is mutual." Fang pinched her arm.

Lightning slapped hers. Fang lightly punched her shoulder. That was a bad move, Lightning reciprocated by a full-blown punch to her own. "Dammit, Light!" Fang held her shoulder, pouting.

"Pansy…" Lightning smirked.

There was a dangerous glint to Fang's eyes now. "No, Fang. No no no no no no…" Lightning tried to scoot away, failing utterly. She managed to make a pathetic peep before Fang pounced on her, pinning her to the bed.

"Oerba Yun Fang is _not_ a pansy." She grabbed Lightning's flailing arms, pinning them above her head. "Say it." Fang released one hand to tickle Lightning.

Laughing, Lightning barely managed to gasp out, "Oerba Yun Fang… is a… pansy!"

Somehow Fang managed to growl while smiling, trying to find more tickle spots. "Say it! Or you will die by suffocation from my infinite, indestructible, tickle treatment… of doom!"

"Okay! Okay…" She took deep breaths as Fang halted the torture. "Oerba Yun Fang…" She began slowly, taunting her and earning a vicious growl. Lightning saw Fang's hand go to her neck again, and she quickly sat up, claiming the warrior's lips.

"Mmph!" Fang fell back on the bed, Lightning on top of her. When Lightning broke away, Fang gave her an indigent but somehow content look. "Cheater."

"You love it." Lightning retorted, leaning back down to press her lips feverishly against Fang's. Her hands crawled over Fang's stomach, accidentally catching one of Fang's own tickle spots and making the huntress yelp and sit straight up, colliding with Lightning. Both of their heads smashed together, making both of the women groan loudly.

"What… the _hell… _Fang?"

"Same for you… Claire." Fang got up from the bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. "You… mood killer."

"Hypocrite…!" _Ouch…. _Lightning cradled her head. _Inside voices, Lightning. _

The warrior woman emerged out from the bathroom handing her a pill bottle, before grabbing a glass and throwing three of the pills down her throat. "Hope these painkillers of yours works…"

"Wait, Fang, no!"

Too late.

OOO

_**Meanwhile… at the Oerban residence…**_

Vanille flipped the channels on the TV, curled up next to Serah. She really wasn't paying attention, so she really couldn't be blamed for what happened next. Loud cries of pleasure sounded throughout the room. Gasps, pants, and screams of ecstasy made Vanille's eyes go wide, her gaze flickering over to Serah, whose eyes were glued to the TV.

There was two women on the screen, twisted in all sorts of different shapes, sweat covering their bodies, hair mussed and tangled, skin flushed from exertion. The two women on there looked very familiar, and Vanille tilted her head to the side, leaning forward to get a better view.

"Vanille!" Serah yelled, shocked that she was _leaning toward _the shocking scene.

"What? I think I _know _them…"

"_WHAT_?" Serah screeched.

Vanille facepalmed. "_Noooo_, Serah! Not like that!" She gestured at the mid-orgasming women. Serah blushed a dark red, but couldn't break her gaze from the sight. Honestly it was starting to turn her on. But along with the feeling came the guilt, as if her sister was going to walk in and demand what she was doing watching this stuff. And now that she took a good look as well, there _was _something familiar about the two.

Maybe it was the way the brunette's hair was styled… but it was messy – hard to see what it normally looked like. And the other? Long, brownish-red hair? Greenish blue eyes… Oh no. Both of them turned towards each other, eyes wide, mouths gaping.

Long brown red hair, check… minus the skirt, clingy shirt, intellectual glasses, and whip-like stick thing…

The brunette was easy to see now. She barely wore enough anyway.

Jihl and Lebreau had made a porno movie.

"And I thought Jihl was more of the 'punishing' Russian-commando-dominant type…" Vanille muttered, not quite believing her eyes.

"I thought so too. But… she's on the bottom and…"

"Is being owned like a bitch, yes."

The two looked at each other once again before collapsing in a fit of giggles, leaning on each other in support and looking forward to the day when they could see the two and ask them about their 'side jobs'.

OOO

_**Back at the Farron residence…**_

Lightning facepalmed for what must have been the hundredth time as Fang giggled maniacally, twirling a piece of Lightning's hair in between her fingers. "You're preeeeeeeeeetty…"

Fang had been offering her _thousands _of mushy comments. Normally Lightning would have taken all of this, but it had no ne of her usual exotic charm. It was completely goofy, ridiculous, and mushy. It was… _kind_ of endearing. It did earn a frustrated smile from the ex-soldier earlier, which prompted Fang to continue her silliness.

"Lightning." She turned to see a random spurt of seriousness in the jade eyes. "I love you, Light." The seriousness disappeared, a goofy grin in place.

Rolling her eyes, Lightning looked the other direction, an amused smile in place that she was trying so very hard to hide. "_Claire._" Turning back, she found Fang's face, centimeters from hers. Lightning was beginning to get sensory overload from the proximity of Fang's lips from hers. Fang's hand lifted to trace over her breast, earning a sharp intake of breath from her girlfriend. Her hand continued to descend, running over her stomach to cup her sex, and apply enough pressure to make the pinkette close her eyes and moan in pleasure. Fang licked her lips, closing the distance between them to kiss Lightning passionately. Her other hand rose to grasp Lightning's neck and pull her on top of her. Lightning was… pleasantly surprised to say the least.

_Was I this horny whenever I took Vicodin? _She thought distantly, in the back of her mind. Most of her mind was focused on the _taste _and _feel _of Fang.

Abruptly, Fang pulled back as far as she could, her head thumping on the bed. "_Lightnninng_…"

Said woman groaned, sexually aroused and deprived as Fang started her up and broke away. "_What_, dammit?"

"I'm…" Fang frowned as she concentrated. "I'm gonna take yous… to New- New Nautilis."

_Wait… what? Where'd that come from?_

"Um… _why?" _Lightning gave her a bewildered look.

"'Cause… yous deserves it… And…" Fang shook her head like a dog. "Yous got four eyes, Claire, what's up with that?"

Lightning laughed, making Fang give another goofy smile. "Why are you taking me to New Nautilis you easily distracted woman?"

"I… want you to have a good time. Time for ourselves…" Fang's eyes fluttered shut. "I love you, Claire…" And then Fang promptly passed out.

Still for a moment, Lightning watched as Fang breathed in and out deeply. She rested her head down on Fang's chest, thinking to herself quietly. _Why does she want to take me to Nautilis? _

OOO

When Lightning woke up, she was alone on her bed, curled where Fang's warmth had been last. She could still smell the scent of her girlfriend, lingering in the sheets. Curling into herself tighter, she burrowed into where Fang had been.

She wondered if Fang remembered what she had said.

Her eyes raised to rest on the huntress as she walked out of the bathroom, a faraway look in her eyes. The Pulsian stumbled her way to the bed, and went to sit down on it but missed plopping on the floor. "Damn… bed." Fang cursed, pushing herself up off the ground.

As she pulled the sheets back, she caught Lightning's smile. "What's so funny?"

"You, pill popper."

Fang gave her a flat look.

Lightning scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Fang's slim waist. All was quiet for a moment.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Mmm?"

"You sober yet?"

"_Yes_, Light…"

"Love you too."

She leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Fang's surprised cheek, before settling in closer. "You better still be taking me to Nautilis." Lightning murmured, closing her eyes for the last time that night.

Fang smiled.

OOO

_**Later that morning…**_

"You're kiddin' me." Fang stared blankly over at Vanille.

"Nope. Lebreau and Jihl made a_…" _Vanille quickly looked around before leaning in, whispering conspiratorily. "_porno_."

"Mmm… I expected Lebreau, uh…" Her eyes shifted over to Lightning, whose hand which was currently grasping a knife, roughly slammed to the counter with more than her usual force, cracking the marble. Serah looked at her quizzically before returning to cooking. "Not that I know Lebreau all that well, or anything, she just looks…"

"Slutty? Promiscuous?"

"Well…"

"Yes, anywho, go on?"

"Jihl, on the other hand… Hmm." Fang crossed her arms, leaning back into the chair and shaking her head. "I don't know. She seemed like an upper-class woman to me."

The Farron sisters snorted simultaneously.

Fang rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know! Usually the evil, sexy, commando type women with punishing sticks are _always_ high-class… It's like, gamer code."

"Fang."

"_What_?" The huntress asked aggravated.

Lightning kissed her.

"Dammit, Light! You can't _do _that. It distracts me…" She pouted, making Lightning chuckle.

Vanille grinned impishly, nudging Serah. Silent contact passed between the two as they looked at each other.

_You're sister is starting to relax. _Bright emeralds seemed to say.

_About damn time. _Serah's irritated yet loving gaze answered.

OOO

_**Later…**_

"Vanille…" Fang pulled her little sister figure aside, a serious edge to her voice. "Look," She eyed her bright eyes with her slightly murky, darker gaze. "I'm takin' Lightning on a trip, yeah?"

"Okay…" She obviously didn't see why this mattered to her.

"You'll be here with Serah by yourself."

"Oh…_Ohhhhh_!" The little redhead's eyes lit up excitedly and... enthusiastic to say the least.

Fang facepalmed. "You _cannot _pounce on Serah and rape her, understand?"

That earned her a cute puppy dog pout.

"She _wants _me to rape her."

"Oh Etro…" Fang rested one hand on her hip, her other pinching the bridge of her nose. Breathing out heavily, she replied. "I don't need to hear my little sister knowing someone wanted them raped by her."

"_All night long." _ Vanille sing-songed, grinning so crazily that Fang had to bark out her laugh as well.

"Kinky little redheaded minx." She ruffled the red hair, moving past her to go help Lightning pack.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Hmm?" She turned back to look at her.

"I know what you're doing ,you romantic fluff addict." She smiled gently. "And I think it's absolutely adorable. And," As usual her little voice lowered to seductive tones, a harbinger of whatever was to come. "I hope you… _enjoy… _your time together."

Fang shuddered violently. "Don't do the sexy voice again, Vanille. It's creepy."

"Serah thinks its sexy."

"I'm not Serah, dammit!"

OOO

"You done yet, gorgeous?"

Lightning jumped from where she had been slipping the Vicodin pills in her bag.

"Lightning! Noooooooo! You're turning into an addict!" She sprinted forward, yanking the evil orange and white pill bottle and opening the window, readying to throw it as far as her superior strength would allow.

"Fang! Stop!" Lightning pounced on her, wrestling it back and curling into a fetal position.

"I will _not _allow you to take pills for the rest of your life!" She tugged on Lightning's arms.

Quickly, Lightning leaned up, kicking Fang's outstretched arms, before stuffing the bottle in her shirt and into her bra. Giving Fang a smug, victorious look, she smirked.

It turned quickly into a nervous gulp as Fang's eyes descended to rest on the bottle between her breasts. "Wait, Fang, we can talk about this…"

The animalistic ravager inside Fang begged to differ. The huntress pounced on her prey, hands going for Lightning's northern equipment, completely ignoring the pill bottle – which had flown over to the corner of the room in the tussle.

Lightning did try to fight her off of course; the look in Fang's eyes was enough to turn her on, but also frighten her. Who knew what kind of beastie she unleashed?

She gasped as she felt a hand cup her breast and squeeze gently through the thin cloth of her tank top. Another hand slipped underneath her shirt to toy with her bellybutton ring, before becoming bored with that and moving upwards to cup her other bare breast. Her eyes closed and she arched into Fang's touch as the Pulsian pinched, rolled, and flicked. A moan slipped past her lips as Fang's lips captured her own, dominating her utterly.

Now Lightning didn't exactly… _know _how two women… _worked. _Yes, she was twenty one, yes she had boyfriends before, _but _combined with her missed childhood _and _teenage years, she was left without the general knowledge and experimentation. If it had been the other way around – with Lightning living a normal life without constantly worrying for Serah – she might have had multiple girlfriends along with experience.

So, as Fang continued to manipulate her body to her ever whim and command, she found the sensations thrilling and entirely enticing. It was like it was her oxygen; she couldn't live without it, and it was freshly discovered. The best drug in the world, with the best withdrawal. Fang, her touch, her scent, her smell, it was her narcotic. Lightning would be _damned _if she never got enough of it.

Her hands rose to tangle themselves in those messy, chestnut locks that she loved, leaning forward to gain leverage. Being dominated by the exotic Pulsian was all well and good, but she wanted the huntress to feel it for herself as well. Lightning's hands pawed at Fang's shirt, ripping the material away, before returning the same treatment that Fang had done to her own chest moments ago.

A growl escaped perfect, full lips, and Lightning couldn't help but lean in for a taste, meshing her own pair of lips against Fang's, her tongue entering her mouth and tangling with each other. She was pleasantly satisfied whenever she felt Fang's hands on her hips, the grip hard enough to leave bruises.

"Hey, sis—! Holy Titan on steroids!" Serah meeped as she spun around to hide from the _once again _ravaging of her sister. "_Fang! _Could you wait until you actually _took_ the vacation before _taking _my sister?"

"Could ya stop walking in every _fucking_ time?"

"Hey! I live in this house, too, y'know!" Serah stomped up to Fang, poking her finger in the taller woman's chest, only clad in a black lace bra.

"And it's starting to get on my nerves! Why don't you and Vanille just find a place and get a little time amongst _yourselves_?"

Fang plucked the little Farron up, ignoring her squeals of protests, tossing her out into the hallway, before slamming the door shut and locking it. She then yanked Lightning's desk over to the door, barricading it, and started eyeing more furniture.

"Your sister has the worst timing."

"That's an understatement." Lightning muttered sourly.

Chuckling, Fang crouched next to her, cupping her cheek. "We'll have our time in Nautilis." She winked, getting Lightning to blush a teensy bit. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Lightning's bang covered forehead before getting up.

Lightning sighed, pushing herself up from the ground, eyeing the small pill bottle of Vicodin.

"Hey , junkie? Ya got a shirt I could borrow? You kinda ripped mine to shreds?" Fang grinned impishly.

OOO

**A/N: **_Reviewwwwwss :3_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_An… update? A short one, yesh. _

**OOO**

"Light…"

"I'm going." She huffed, hurriedly stuffing random pieces of clothing in her duffel.

Fang walked into the bedroom, arms crossed, exasperated. "You do know that Vanille and Serah are watching our every move, ready to pounce each other as soon as we walk out of the door?"

"Which is why I'm hurrying. I don't want to see my sister—,"

"Being ravaged by Vanille?" Fang chirped in helpful as ever.

Lightning sighed. "_Yes_, Fang."

It was obvious that Lightning was stressing out, partly from her worries over Serah and her nervousness about actually spending the weekend alone with Fang.

The huntress moved forward, resting one hand around her waist to bring her in for a one armed embrace. "You need to relax, Sunshine. Everything is going to be fine. I don't know why you're stressing so much."

Swallowing tightly, Lightning tried to keep her hands still. "I've never done something like this before."

"Me neither." Fang murmured, pressing her lips to Lightning's temple and brushing aside her bangs. "It's going to go great, I promise."

Closing her eyes tightly Lightning turned to bury her face in Fang's chest. Her heart was pounding from the fact that this would actually be the first time they were alone for a decent amount of time. No distractions, no worrying about one of their little sisters bursting through the room with their horrible timing… They had all the time in the world now.

"Come on, I'll get your stuff." Fang said, releasing her and throwing Lightning's bag over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs.

Lightning bit her lip as she listened for the front door to close before walking over to her sister's room and knocking gently. She could hear the rustling sound of fabric against skin—hurriedly pulled on she was sure—and she winced mentally, knowing exactly why she was hearing that.

She stood up straighter as Vanille opened the door a crack, emerald eyes normally bright, dark with lust and dilated to huge proportions. "Er… Hi, Light?" She greeted awkwardly.

"Vanille, I need to talk to you." Lightning said, resolute and determined.

"O…kay." Vanille pulled the strap of her tank top over her shoulder before closing the door behind her and following the soldier as she led her outside on the patio.

Lightning paced for a few moments, her brow furrowed as she thought. Halting from her methodic movements she turned to Vanille and grasped the shorter girl by the shoulders gently. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she asked, "What should I expect when Fang brings me to the hotel?"

Vanille fidgeted from the stare that Lightning was giving her. "Well… I mean… What do you _want_ to happen?" A blush was her answer and she made a small "Oooh." Sighing, she grabbed Lightning's hand and brought her over to a nearby chair, sitting directly across from the nervous woman. "Look, Light," Vanille began slowly. "Fang is… pretty much a gentlewoman—in case you haven't noticed." Lightning nodded, eyes glued to Vanille's. "She's not going to force you to do anything. She's going to wait until you're ready, even if you get to the hotel and don't want to… try anything, it's alright. She's going to wait for you, you know that right?" Vanille looked at Lightning expectantly, almost warily.

Leaning back in the chair, Lightning braced her arms against the rests, a finger idly scratching the plastic. "I know that… But, if I do… want to try anything," Lightning squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "How do I…?" She couldn't finish, she was too embarrassed.

"How do you make love to a woman?" Vanille probed softly.

Lightning exhaled deeply, nodding her thanks.

Vanille laughed. "You don't need to worry about that. Fang will walk you through the steps, and it will come naturally, trust me."

"It… will?"

Rolling her eyes, Vanille scoffed. "Definitely. I would know." She winked playfully before rising to her feet. "If it makes you feel any better, Fang came to me asking the same question—the only difference was that I threw her out some ideas."

Lightning glowered. "So no help for me?"

Vanille rested her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow. "It'll be fine, Lightning. You're worried that you won't be any good, right?"

Lightning muttered something incoherently, slumping deeper into the seat of her chair.

"Mmhmm, I thought so. Look, Light," Vanille grasped her shoulders, leaning close to her. "Everything will be fine. Promise."

Lowering her gaze, Lightning wondered if she was right—that everything would go as smoothly as she hoped.

"If you don't cheer up, you know Fang's gonna blame me for getting you down. And then she'll have to tickle me."

Lightning's lips quirked upwards. She got out of the chair, gently hugging Vanille muttering, "Thank you."

"No problem, Light." Vanille beamed, patting her back. She watched as Lightning walked back to the house, calling out, "But you know if you ever need to know more of the kinky stuff, like strap-ons or positions, just holler, yeah?"

Lightning threw her a dark look before slamming the glass sliding door shut to muffle Vanille's laughter.

_What the hell is a strap-on?_

If only Vanille heard the thought…

**OOO**

"Ready?" Fang asked, throwing the rest of the bags in the trunk, walking to the driver's side.

"Almost," Lightning said, holding out a hand to Fang, who glanced at it bewildered.

"What?"

"Give me the keys." Lightning twitched her fingers for emphasis.

Fang sighed as she gave the keys to her girlfriend.

"Good girl." Lightning smiled, ruffling Fang's hair.

Fang mumbled under her breath as she got in the passenger's seat, sulking. Lightning glanced over at her as she pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the road. She reached over to grasp her hand, intertwining their fingers together and brushing the back of Fang's hand with her thumb. Fang smiled in response, leaning over to rest her head on Lightning's shoulder.

**OOO**

"Fang," Lightning gently ran her fingers through Fang's hair, attempting to rouse her girlfriend from slumber. "Fang we're here."

The brunette yawned, stretching, before leaning over to peck Lightning on the cheek, getting out of the car to go grab their bags out of the trunk.

"I got it, Fang."

"No you don't." Fang smirked, hefting both of their bags and walking quickly away from Lightning.

They walked up to the train station, where Lightning paid for the tickets, managing to get her credit card out before Fang offered to pay, and then they sat on a nearby bench to wait for their train.

"You ever ridden a train before, Light?"

"During the Purge, that's it. Wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world."

Fang chuckled. "I figured. You'll like this then." She got up as the train slid to a stop, steam shooting through the air, horn blasting. "This is a passenger locomotive, not like those military transport gizmos."

Lightning was surprised whenever she followed Fang on the train, seeing the red carpet and furnishings, the padded seats and separated sections. Fang walked to the very back, at last finding an empty compartment and settled down on the plush seat, patting the one beside her. Lightning sat, looking out of the window at the numerous people in the train station, heading to Paddra, Neo Nautilis, and Eve.

Eve was a Pulsian replacement, a modified equivalent of Eden. In a way it was the capital, the center of government rested there, along with most of the population. Serah had wanted to go live there, but when Lightning told her that she wouldn't be moving an inch from Oerba, she had resignedly gave in and remained with her sister.

Oerba was similar to Bodhum—well, the closest thing they had to Bodhum. And Lightning liked it there; Eve was too large, too crowded, and had a larger, meaner group of people.

And Lightning was sure that Fang wouldn't even think about moving to the city.

Her lips quirked upwards as visions of Fang, hands on hips, glaring at sky-scrapers entered her mind.

_Now why the hell do they want to live all the way up there? And seriously? What's with all the traffic? _Cue an ignorant and rude driver honking at the tribeswoman. _Oh yeah? Up yours! _And then the lance ends up embedded in the hood of the car and a terrified driver immediately freaks.

While funny, it was not something Lightning was willing to try.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Mmph?" Bleary viridian eyes, glanced over to Lightning, a yawn escaping the Pulsian.

"What do you think about getting our own place?" Nonchalantly, Lightning leaned on Fang's shoulder, watching the passing scenery.

Fang sucked in a shaky breath, staring down at Lightning who was avoiding her gaze.

"I'd like that."

**OOO**

Fang and Lightning stood in front of the hotel. Fang was smirking as Lightning's eyes grew wide.

"I'm almost scared to ask how you got enough money to get something like this…"

"Being a hero pays off, Sunshine."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Okay, Snow."

Walking in, Lightning winced mentally. Marble floors, crystal chandeliers, Pulsian rugs (haha!), leather furniture, fireplace, paintings from famous artists, a million dollar view from every window… It screamed money, and lots of it.

"Fang…" Lightning trailed off worriedly, her eyes still taking in the splendor of their hotel. She locked onto Fang's eyes as the tribeswoman placed a finger over her lips. A crooked smile and winked left Lightning breathless as Fang drug her over to the elevators. "What about our stuff?"

"Bellboy's getting it."

Lightning swallowed tightly. "Right."

"Light?" She turned to Fang, her brow furrowed. "Stop stressin' or I'm dragging us to the cheapest motel I can find." Fang's trademark grin took the seriousness out of her sentence. Lightning's only reply was to huff and look away, getting a chuckle out of Fang.

"Here we go." Fang drug Lightning forward by the hand, sliding a card through the slot on the door. Opening it, she ushered Lightning inside and followed her, waiting for her reaction.

There was a wall of glass revealing New Nautilis, a hot tub, couch, TV—Lightning shuffled past it all to the bedroom and gasped. The biggest bed she had ever laid eyes on rested inside, and she lost the fight of her and Fang _on_ that bed doing numerous things—

"How much did you spend?" Lightning asked, turning to Fang. "This is a _suite_, Fang."

"Yep."

Fang's nonchalant answer made Lightning stare and wonder about her sanity. "Why?"

Shaking her head, Fang tugged her girlfriend over to the bed, flopping down on it and bringing Lightning closer. "I swear, if you were anymore thick-headed..." She murmured. "Quite simply, I bought all of this for you. Don't act so surprised," Fang said, knowing Lightning was trying to understand. "It's what a good girlfriend is supposed to do, yeah?" When she didn't get an answer, Fang propped her head up with the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the bed as she looked at Lightning. "What are you so confused about?"

Lightning looked away. "It's just… No one has ever done something like this for me. It's different."

"And…?"

Lightning pressed her lips to Fang's, trying to express what she was feeling physically. "Thank you."

Eyes sparkling, Fang grinned.

**OOO**

"I don't do dresses."

"Right, but I do _you_, and I got us a nice, fancy suite."

"This is the _only_—,"

"Oh no it's not—second to last time."

Lightning frowned, crossing her arms. "And what makes you think you're going to get me in a dress a second time?"

Fang avoided eye contact, examining the black dress that she had picked out for Lightning. "Just a thought."

Sighing, Lightning fingered the cloth, watching Fang out of the corner of her eye. Fang _did _get a suite, paid for everything they needed in Nautilus…

"What's the dress _for_, exactly?"

"Simple, Sunshine. I'm taking you to dinner."

"In a dress."

"Preferably."

"This is the only time, Fang. Cherish it." She growled lowly, taking the dress with her into a secluded room. Fortunately and unfortunately, the dress was backless—she required no help from Fang, but that also mean that she would be revealing more skin than she normally did. "Oh yeah, let's pick the skimpiest dress they have out here! No wait! What about this one? It only covers the breasts and ass! Even better."

"Um…"

Sigh. "Sorry, Fang."

She heard a bark of laughter. "When was the last time you wore a dress?"

"When I was twelve."

"Wooow."

Lightning sighed again. Glancing in the mirror, she situated the dress just right, before unlocking the door for Fang. She crossed her arms and looked into the corner of the dressing room to avoid Fang's eyes.

"Light…"

"What?" She growled, finally looking at the Pulsian.

Fang's eyes said it all, the way they were widened and dilated, the way they pulsed with pride. Those viridian orbs spoke volumes, and Lightning deciphered each and every emotion: love, lust, admiration, awe. It made her warm, and not only from embarrassment.

She attempted to bring Fang back into reality. "I guess I'm going to have to wear dresses more often, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Fang swallowed, tearing her eyes away from Lightning's body. "I'm just gonna—," She waved in the general direction of the waiting room.

"Okay," Lightning grinned impishly, asking in a sickly sweet voice. "You sure you're alright, Fang?"

"Y-yeah, I'm—," The taller woman bumped into the wall as she went to leave, her voice cracking. Her left hand wandered next to her, searching for the doorknob as she continued to stare at Lightning.

"Other side."

Fang's right arm shot out, pulling the door open and hurriedly leaving the small room.

Lightning laughed softly, taking the dress off to pull her jeans and tee back on.

**OOO**

"Feeling better?"

Fang jumped as Lightning stood next to her, her viridian eyes still wide and dark. "Yeah, thanks for askin'." She shuffled her arms awkwardly, trying to hide—

"You got a dress too?"

Fang coughed. "Yeah."

"And you're not going to let me see it?" Lightning felt kind of angry at that.

"At the restaurant." Fang smiled at her. "It's only fair I take your breath away as revenge."

Lightning blushed. Her eyes landed on the credit machine, gawking at the price. "Fang, that's—,"

"That'll be…" The clerk added Lightning's dress to the price.

_Holy shit!_

Fang clamped a hand over Lightning's mouth, handing her credit card to the bemused clerk. "Thank you." She quickly grabbed Lightning and exited the store before the younger woman could have a fit.

"That was… was…"

"Expensive, yes. Just wait—you'll see it was worth every penny."

**OOO**

**AN: **_Cliffy? Yesh! Good stuff next chapter (obviously). Also, should you want to know what Lightning's and Fang's dresses look like, they are on my profile. Lightning's dress is __**black **__Fang's is __**white**__. Because Fang in that color… *shiver*_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Flight, not so much. Verah? Oh yes… This is short, I know—work with me here. And there is more drama/romance, rather than humor/romacnce.**

**OOO**

Vanilla yawned, curling around Serah's body as she glanced at the TV irritably. She was caught between dozing and actual sleep but the low murmur of voices and the static from the Cocoon machine was grating her nerves. Her eyes flicked to Serah—curled up in front of her—before moving over to the remote. Vanille's eyes narrowed.

_Don't be blonde now… Which… thingie… turns it off?_ She frowned, glaring at the thing. There was a multitude of buttons in varying colors—all of which could be the off button—and she didn't know which one to pick.

She finally closed her eyes, reached out one finger almost tentatively, and mashed down a random button in the middle.

The sound of gasps, growls, and moans filled the air and Vanille's eyes flew open in shock and horror. "No! Not again!" She scrambled off the couch as Lebreau egged Jihl on, her voice breathless. Vanille's hands were shaking, torn between staring at the TV screen with a mixture of amusement and shock (not envy or want, no no). She began to press random buttons, increasing the volume, going into high definition, even zoom, slow motion, and playback. "Shit! Shit! Shit—!"

"… Vanille?" Serah murmured, her eyes blearily blinking open, and a frown etching across her features as she finally realized what was going on. She bit the inside of her cheek as Vanille continued to wrestle with the remote, her green eyes wide—with the pupils dilated, Serah noticed, smirking inwardly—as she tried to turn the porn off. She propped her head up on one elbow as she decided to see where Vanille went with her current situation.

"Damn it—!" And at last, Vanille found the largest, biggest, bright red button in the top right of the remote and all was silent. She sighed heavily, flopping on the front of the couch. "Of course it _would_ be the button that's most obvious…"

Serah allowed Vanille's heart rate to slow down, letting the redhead almost fall asleep until, "Ahhhhh-heeeeeeemmmm." Vanille's eyes popped open as she slowly turned around to look at Serah. The youngest Farron arched one eyebrow.

"It wasn't—It was an accident! I didn't know how your—your—what the hell is this thing anyway?" She briefly waved it in front of Serah's face before tossing it back on the couch. "We didn't have those—those…" Her mind went blank as the porn was replayed vividly in her mind. _Serah! Serah's right there and she __**knows **__what I'm thinking! _Sure enough, Serah was glaring at her. "Uh, uh… I—Ugh. I give up."

Pausing to let Vanille simmer, she finally purred out, "Vanille, I must be a really bad girlfriend if you're watching porn on my TV while I'm asleep."

Vanille's eyes bulged out. "That's not—!"

"A _really_ bad girlfriend." Serah repeated, pouting slightly.

"No, of course not!"

She sighed woefully, allowing fake tears to shine her eyes. "Whatever shall I do? My girlfriend has resorted to having daydreams of having a threesome with a slut and dominatrix?"

And at last Vanille finally caught on.

And was not amused.

"Ha, ha. So _very_ funny. I'm just cracking up laughing over here."

"Oh please. You were watching it like you wanted to be all over them, in between them, on top of them, rolling around on the sheets with them..."

"No, I was _not_!"

"Yes you _so_ were."

"Take it back."

"Or what?"

Vanille's eyes narrowed.

_Oh girl. _Serah shot off the couch, sprinting up the stairs. She could hear Vanille right behind her, panting lightly, her footsteps muffled on the carpet. Her only instinct was to flee before Vanille could devise some sort of devious torture just for her, like tickling, or teasing… _Although the teasing would be nice_, Serah lamented. She shrieked as Vanille's arms encircled her waist, forcing her to the ground with their momentum. They tussled, Serah managing to pull herself free and back up on her feet. She leaped over Vanille, sprinting back down the stairs and out the backdoor into the yard. _Great idea, Serah! You're trapped for sure –!_

She spun around as she heard a sharp intake of breath, only to see Vanille standing on the porch, eyes focused on something behind Serah. The redhead slowly walked toward her, but Serah didn't feel compelled to run away anymore as Vanille's focus wasn't on here.

Serah frowned. _Uh, 'scue me. You were chasing me a minute ago, why are you stopping now?_

Turning around, she finally saw what had captured Vanille's attention.

Flowers. Dozens and dozens of roses, daisies, hydrangeas, lilies, blue bells, and so many more exotic plants that Serah didn't know of. "When did all of this get here?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Vanille's awestruck moment.

"Fang."

"Huh?"

Vanille turned toward her, smiling crookedly. "She did it in secret—I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"She… did this for Claire?"

"No, she did it for you." Vanille grinned as Serah smacked her arm lightly. "Yeah… While you and her were asleep, Fang got me and asked me what flowers I thought were the prettiest. The next day she went and got everything she needed, and then when you fell asleep again, she started planting and… 'landscaping'—that's the word right?—and… This is what she did."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"Fang is such a corny, mooshy romantic."

Vanille chuckled. "Agreed."

"But… that's really nice…"

Vanille glanced at Serah out of the corner of her eyes. "C'mere, let me show you something." Vanille grabbed Serah's hand, pulling her gently into the vast array of flowers.

Serah felt conflicted. On one hand, she was extremely happy for Fang and Lightning—she never knew that the older Pulsian could be so… sweet. Mooshy, but adorable. On the other hand… she glanced at Vanille as she followed her. Serah felt wanting, almost jealous of Lightning and Fang's relationship. She wanted to do things like that for Vanille, little thoughtful things. She wanted Vanille to do the same for her.

The question was when, what, and how.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Vanille suddenly crouched on the ground, pulling her down. Serah squatted beside her, underneath a cherry blossom tree, as she stared out over the flowers. Vanille gently reached one hand out, grasping a bright orange and red flower, tenderly stroking the petals. "This is a lantana." Her hand moved to another bright orange flower. "This is an begonia, and an ixora." Her hand moved with each word, landing on a different flower.

"They're beautiful." Serah said, watching as Vanille touched each flower almost reverently. "What's your favorite?"

The Pulsian smiled, pulling Serah along until they were to the center of the garden. Here there were two paths and Vanille took the right one. They stopped after a few feet and Vanille gestured ahead of them.

The plant in front of them was completely pink, with trace amounts of white and pink. Blossoms hung from the stem, and they looked almost like…

"Bleeding Heart." Vanille stated, watching Serah closely.

Serah walked forward, gingerly brushing the petals. This was the only plant of its kind in the entire garden, and it was surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

"Why?"

"Why is it named that, or why is it my favorite?"

Serah paused. "Both."

"It's named Bleeding Heart because of the way the petals droop. You can't see it now, but later they open up at the bottom, and show the inside which is white with a little bit of yellow and purple." Vanille explained.

When she didn't speak anymore, Serah probed further. "And why are they your favorite?"

She could see Vanille's hesitation, and they way her eyes drifted to stare away at the surrounding plants. "When you were with Snow, you never seemed happy. You see," Vanille took in a deep breath. "I've wanted to be with you for a long time now—obviously." She gave a small, nervous laugh. Serah felt a warm feeling erupt in her stomach, felt her heart throb. "When we weren't t-together," Serah smiled at Vanille's stutter. "These reminded me of you. They still do in a way. It's a reminder of how I first saw you, how it went from you and him to you and me. The difference is, now they are the past, not the present, nor the future." She reached out one hand and caught a cherry blossom that had fallen from the whisper of wind. "Now, you're more like a cherry blossom. All happy and… un-droopy." The corners of Vanille's mouth twitched upwards at the small joke.

Everything that Vanille had said brushed aside Serah's jealous and worries and coalesced into one, simple thing that she couldn't see before.

She and Vanille had a relationship strongly resembling Fang and Lightning's. The difference was how they went about things—as in Fang doing all of the work of remodeling their backyard when they were asleep; how Vanille was the one to select and choose thoughtfully.

They both were working for their individual girlfriends, except they had different methods.

_You are such an idiot. _Serah thought to herself, blinking away a wave of tears. She couldn't stop them though, and two silently spilled over her cheeks to fall unto the Bleeding Heart's blossoms.

"Serah?"

She turned and looked at Vanille, hearing her worried voice. The Pulsian's face was creased with worry, a wrinkle appearing on her forehead. Serah sniffed, reaching up to wash away the trail of tears, only to be stopped as Vanille leaned over, stilling her hand. She leaned toward Serah, kissing the trail, her tongue reaching out to take the salty tears in. When they were all gone, Vanille moved up and kissed Serah's eyelids, before pulling away to look at her.

Vanille tilted her head to the side, smiling. "Please tell me those are happy tears?"

Serah let out a sound that was torn between a laugh and sob, leaning forward to hug Vanille quickly, until she couldn't resist the urge anymore. Serah pulled away from Vanille to cup both of her cheeks as she leaned in and kissed her for all she was worth.

**OOO**

Lightning paused mid-stride as her heart warmed suddenly. She could feel Fang looking at her questioningly as they strolled through the crowded plaza, their hands clasped together. It was obviously apparent that people were walking around them, talking, laughing, living, but the feeling she had seemed almost surreal, as if whatever it was that was happening wasn't physically there with them.

Lightning blinked as the feeling increased almost, reaching up to grasp her necklace that hovered over her heart.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

She smiled. "Nothing… Absolutely nothing." And, reaching up, she wrapped her arms around Fang's neck, bringing the huntress down closer to press her lips against hers.

**OOO**

**A/N: And cue Eminem! **_Guess who's back, back again, Shady's back, tell a friend…_ **Ahem. Anyway, yes I'm back. With a better chapter, yeah? Hopefully…? We'll see in your reviews. I know this was mainly Verah, and some of you are about as strung out on Flight as I am. (I need it like cocaine). So, the next chapter will be Flight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, please leave a review. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

First off, let me make this perfectly clear.

The latest person to leave a review, yes—you anonymous.

You need to learn the definition of review, because 'Dude, what the hell is taking you so long?' is not going to make me lunge to my laptop and decide to type up a chapter, just because you demand it.

In fact, it made me do this. Post a chapter, get your hopes up, all to tell you to shut the hell up and not bug me about it.

Now I see why other authors turn on the anonymous filter.

Maybe the reason I haven't updated is because Double Trouble is under renovation, or maybe it will never get updated again.

Holy hell, it's the end of the freaking world as we know it.

Honestly...

To the readers that enjoyed Double Trouble and those that actually know how to leave decent reviews, I'm sorry.

No, I'm not stopping because of whoever this idiot is, but because my muse is gone.

Thank you for enjoying my fic, but as of now (actually, as of a long ass time ago), it is discontinued.


End file.
